That Fateful Night
by DownwardSunshine
Summary: COMPLETE. The year is 1989, the group has grown apart and moved on until one fateful evening tragedy brings them back together.
1. Chapter 1

The phone would not stop ringing. Who the hell was calling her this late at night? Jackie reached over to her bed stand and fumbled around for the phone.

"Hello?" She uttered still half asleep. Shit, it was still ringing. Damn it, she had grabbed her cell instead of the cordless. Jackie threw her cell phone on the floor and started rooting around her bed trying to find the still ringing phone. She found it on the sixth ring. "Whoever this is, it can wait until tomorrow." Jackie paused and looked over at the clock. It was four in the freaking morning! "It's four AM and I just got back into town. I haven't slept in days and I could give a shit about what you want." Jackie growled into the mouthpiece. She was just about to end the call when she heard a familiar voice speaking in an urgent tone.

"Jackie, don't hang up. It's Fez. There's been…"

"Fez! Do you have any idea what time it is? I am in no mood to hear about your needs and who is fulfilling them at the moment. I'm never in the mood for that but especially not now when I just got back in from Berlin. I'm tired and I think I caught something from this little brat that was sitting in front of me on the plane. He kept turning around and sneezing in my damn face. Call me tomorrow. Goodbye."

"No, Jackie wait. Please. I need to talk to you. It's important."

Jackie lay back down in bed and sighed with frustration. "Fine, make it quick Fez or the next time I see you, you'll have to spend days not satisfying your needs after my foot has turned your parts black and blue." Jackie listed to dead air on the line. "Fez, come on out with it already."

"Okay I just don't…Okay. Donna and Eric went away to Cancun for their second honeymoon and…"

"Fez, what the hell? I think I can wait to hear about their tri…"

"Jackie! Just hush. Look, on there way back they were in a car accident. I…"

Jackie sat up quickly in bed and dropped the phone. No this couldn't be happening, not now. Not after they had worked so hard to patch things up. She scurried onto the floor and grabbed the phone.

"Fez? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I…"

"What happened? Are they okay?" Jackie got out of bed grateful that she hadn't had the chance to unpack after her trip. She ran over to the bathroom and flicked the light on.

"The doctors, they don't know yet. They are both in surgery. They were hit head on by a drunk driver."

Jackie put her hand over her mouth trying to stifle the sobs that were quickly trying to overtake her. "Oh my god" Jackie managed to squeak out. "Fez, I'll be there as soon as I can. I just need to call work and then hop on a plane. It'll be there in 6 hours tops."

With that Jackie pulled herself together, threw the phone down and grabbed the clothes she had been wearing earlier off the hook on the bathroom wall and got dressed. She called her boss and explained the situation and he told her to take all the time she needed. He had always been great to her she thought. Thank god he hadn't asked too many questions. She didn't have time to give him answers. Jackie grabbed the suitcase she had haphazardly placed on the stairs just a few hours earlier, left her apartment and headed towards LaGuardia airport praying that she got there in time and that her friends who had already been through so much would be okay.

A/N: This is something that has been running through my mind since the finale. Its really cliché and I'm not sure if I should continue or not. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on; come on get out of the damn way!" Hyde yelled at the cars in front of him. Jesus, he was never going to get there at this rate. He had been lucky enough to even find the right combination of flights to take him to Chicago from London. He was not going to miss this flight. He still wasn't sure exactly what had happened. He had been in a meeting with his London staff when his secretary had interrupted and told him that there was some Latin sounding gentleman on the phone who was very insistent that he talk to Hyde. Not Mr. Hyde, just Hyde. Hyde had quickly dismissed his staff and had taken the phone call. All he had heard was Fez rambling about Donna and Eric and an accident. He had dropped the phone and yelled to his secretary to find him the quickest flight she could to Chicago. Then he had started calling airlines himself. He found a flight, booked it and ran. He hadn't even stopped for a change of clothes. He bypassed his driver and took the car without a minute's hesitation.

"Shit" Hyde muttered to himself. He had been to London dozens of times. Why hadn't he taken the time to learn how to drive on these roads? It was not as easy as it looked. Driving on the wrong side of the road on the wrong side of the car really messed with his equilibrium. "Damn it, old lady. Get off the road! If you can't go at least 30 miles per hour you shouldn't be driving!" Hyde pounded the steering wheel in frustration. He looked to his right and saw a sign that directed him to take the next exit to get to Heathrow airport. Hyde took the turn going about 75 miles per hour. He navigated his way to the airport passenger drop off area and jumped out leaving the car still running.

"Hey wait! You can't leave that here. It's blocking…" Hyde cut the attendant off with a wave. "Can't stop now, in a hurry got to run." Hyde ran over to the American Airlines ticket counter and was stopped behind a line about a dozen people long. He stood there for five minutes shifting from side to side waiting. "Oh to hell with this." Hyde muttered. He jogged to the front of the line and cut in front of a woman who was arguing with the AA representative about whether she needed to book a seat for her cat or not. Hyde looked over at the woman who was holding a cat carrier. Hyde grabbed his wallet out of his coat pocket and flipped out four 100 pound notes onto the counter. "This should be enough to cover the seat for the cat." Hyde shook his head in irritation and turned towards the AA Representative. "Now, I reserved a flight going to LaGuardia airport. Leaving in…" Hyde looked down at his watch "Five minutes. Do you think you could give me my boarding pass? I'm in a bit of a rush."

"But… You can't just cut…" Hyde cut the representative off. "Yes I know but I'm really in a hurry and I have to make this flight." Hyde stared at the AA rep who was just gaping at him. Damn it, this was not working. "Look, do you like Aerosmith?" Hyde asked the woman. "Yes, but what does…" "If you get me that boarding pass I'll have my secretary send you over two front row tickets to their next show." Hyde smiled at the woman turning up the charm. "Oh my, Aerosmith tickets, my husband would love that. Give me one minute." Hyde watched as the AA rep starting dancing her fingers across the keyboard. "Here we go." Hyde was relieved to hear his boarding pass being printed. She handed him the pass and he took off running.

"Wait a minute... what about those tickets?" He heard the rep yell. He quickly turned around. "Call the Zen Music headquarters here in London. Ask for Mrs. Murphy. She'll get you the tickets." Hyde then ran for the gate hoping he wouldn't miss his flight and made a mental note to call Mrs. Murphy so she wouldn't hang up on the poor woman.

"Last boarding call for flight 181 heading to LaGuardia Airport, New York." A voice taunted him. Almost there he thought. He ran to the loading area and shoved his boarding pass into the stewardess's hand. She looked at it and then looked at him. "Right this way Mr. Hyde." She said pointing him to his seat. Hyde sat down just as the door was closing. He looked out the window trying to catch his breath and wondered what would be waiting for him when he got to Point Place and hoped that whatever it was it was not as bad as he was imagining.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Chicago and thank you for flying TWA." Finally, Jackie thought upon hearing the voice of the captain. She got out of her seat and stepped into the isle reaching for her overnight bag which was in the overhead compartment. She grabbed it and started to walk determinedly down the isle.

"Oh my gosh…Jackie Burkhardt? Oh Harold, look its Jackie Burkhardt!"

Jackie looked up and could see she wouldn't be getting of the plane as fast as she would have liked. The isle was suddenly blocked by a middle age woman and her portly companion.

Damn it, Jackie thought in frustration. She had almost gotten off the plane without anybody recognizing her. She usually loved her fans but right now she just didn't have time. "Who the heck is Jackie Burkhardt?" The man stated looking over at the woman.

"You know Harold if you would watch something other than football you would know who Jackie Burkhardt is. She's a news correspondent for the CBS evening news. Of course you watching the news would be like the second coming." The woman uttered angrily. The man looked down at who Jackie surmised was his wife and just shrugged.

Jackie smiled thinly "Yes, hello. If you would excuse me I'm in a bit of a ru…"

"Jackie was cut off by the woman shoving a piece of paper in her face. "If you would just sign this it would be just wonderful. Oh nobody at home is going to believe that I actually met you!" Jackie looked behind her and saw over 100 people waiting to get off the plane, none of whom looked as thrilled about her being here as the couple in front of her. Jackie sighed and set her overnight bag on the floor. She took the slip of paper and the pen from the woman and looked at her questioningly. "Okay, who do I make this out to?"

"Oh! Please make it out to Sharon Simmons. Also, could you umm…" Sharon was cut off by Jackie handing her the autographed piece of paper. "Here you go, Sharon. Thanks for watching!" Jackie grabbed her overnight case and ran down the isle and off the plane.

Jackie jogged through the airport dodging travelers and children trying to get to the car rental booth. She heard three more people call her name and just kept going. She just didn't have the time or the energy to be her chipper beautiful self right now. She got to the rental booth and picked up the keys to the car her assistant had reserved for her. She made her way to the car, got in and pulled out of the airport.

Two hours later she pulled up to the Point Place medical center. She had the car Valet parked and rushed to the admittance desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Donna Pinciotti or an Eric Foreman. Could you tell me which rooms they are in?" Jackie asked the harried nurse behind the counter. "One second." The nurse uttered. Jackie tapped her fingers impatiently against the counter. "Look, just tell me the room. Oh forget it" Jackie reached over the counter for a ledger that had 'Admittance' written on it. "Hey! You can't…" The nurse turned towards Jackie to grab the ledger out of her hands.

"Jackie." Jackie spun around and saw Fez standing a few feet from her looking haggard.

"Fez!" Jackie dropped the ledger and ran over to him. "How are they? Are they out of surgery? I'm sorry it took so long to get here but people kept trying to stop me and…well, I'm sorry." When Fez didn't say anything Jackie began to fear the worst. "Oh my God no… Fez?" Jackie grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Fez!"

At that Fez seemed to come out of his fog. "We still don't know anything. A nurse comes out every 30 minutes to update us but she never says much of anything, just that they are still undergoing surgery."

"What? They must have been in there for almost 7 hours now! What the hell happened?" Jackie asked as she began pacing in front of Fez.

"They were heading back home and it was raining. The roads were very slick because we hadn't had rain in a while and from what the police said it looks like the driver in the on coming lane had been drinking and he over compensated and ran head on into Donna and Eric. The police aren't sure but they think the guy was going about 60 miles per hour."

Jackie stopped pacing and tried to absorb the implications of someone drunk hitting her best friends at that speed. She now knew their chances for survival were thin if non-existent. Jackie felt tears begin to fall on her cheeks and quickly wiped them away. She could cry later. Now was not the time for crying. She looked over at Fez and could see that he was buckling under the weight of having to deal with all of this. She needed to be strong for him.

"Alright, Fez they'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Let's just head up to the waiting room and I'll try and see what I can get out of the nurse. All those years of interviewing people are finally going to pay off." Jackie walked back to the counter and grabbed her bag and walked back over to Fez. She took his hand and headed towards the waiting room in search of the nurse with the tight lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing he saw when he walked into the waiting room was Jackie's sleeping form. She was stretched out over 4 chairs and did not look comfortable. Hyde panned the room and saw Fez sitting in a corner with his head in his hands. Hyde walked over to him and crouched down in front of him.

"Fez?"

"Oh thank god, you're here." Fez stood up and started pacing. "Before you ask, Eric is out of surgery. They had to remove his spleen and one of his kidneys. His lung collapsed while they were operating and his heart stopped a few times. He also broke a few ribs and looks like one big bruise. The doctors said the next 48 hours are critical but they think he is going to make it. But…"

Hyde signed in relief and thanked the God he no longer believed in for saving his friend. "What about Donna?" Hyde saw Fez grimace.

"She was driving and her side of the car took the brunt of the accident. When the EMT's brought her in she had internal bleeding, a broken neck and a fractured skull. The doctors... they said they did the best they could."

Hyde looked into Fez's eyes fearing the words that would come next. "No…no…" he moaned.

Fez put his arms around Hyde. "She survived the surgery but nobody thinks she is going to last more than a few hours. They admitted her into the ICU; she can only have one visitor. Bob is with her now. I'm so sorry Hyde. I wish there was something…" Fez shook his head and walked over to a chair and sat down with a sigh of resignation.

Hyde could feel waves of anguish and anger roll over him. No, this was not happening. His best friend's lives were being torn to shreds because some asshole had one beer too many and nobody had taken away his keys. He felt like punching something but he didn't have the energy. Hyde walked over to Fez and sat down next to him. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes feeling a tear slip down his face.

Jackie sat up from her reclined position having been awoken by the exchange between Steven and Fez. When she and Fez had gotten to the waiting room she had gone in search of the nurse. After ten minutes of grilling the nurse had broken down and told her exactly what was going on. Jackie looked over at Steven and could see that he was hurting. She got up and walked over to him.

"Steven?" Hyde looked up and saw Jackie standing in front of him. She had looked peaceful while sleeping but there were no traces of peace on her face now. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and her forehead was drawn down in a frown. Hyde sat up in his chair. "Jackie…I…" he choked out.

Jackie sat down next to him and let him lean into her. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to sooth him while he cried. Hyde buried his head into her neck and tried to absorb her strength. Maybe if he just stayed like this he could pretend that none of this was happening.

After a few minutes sitting like that Jackie felt the need to say something. "Steven, just because the doctors say she isn't going to make it doesn't mean she won't. I've seen a lot of miracles in the past few years. I feel it in my heart that she is going to be okay." Jackie could feel Steven's grip around her waist begin to loosen. She turned her head and sighed. "I'm not going to mourn her until she's gone. As far as I'm concerned she is still here and alive and that means she still has a chance."

Hyde released Jackie and turned to Fez who gave him a weak smile.

"I agree with Jackie, Donna is still here. She will make it through this. She's strong." Fez said forcefully.

Hyde stood up and began pacing. He stopped and stared up at the ceiling trying to compose himself. He ran his hands through his hair and turned to Jackie and Fez. "I hope to Christ you are both right."


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie sat in the hospital cafeteria poking at her salad with her fork. She really didn't have an appetite but she needed to eat. She forced a forkful of food into her mouth with a grimace. The food could have been raw sewage for all Jackie knew. She pushed the salad away from her in disgust. Her mind drifted away from food to Steven. It had been almost four years since she had seen him and they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. He seemed to be doing well though by the looks of his Armani suit. Of course Jackie knew he was doing well, Zen Music was becoming one of the hottest record labels but seeing the proof of it right in front of her was shocking. Who knew scruffy no caring Steven Hyde would become a music mogul?

"Jackie?" Jackie looked up and saw the person she had been thinking of standing in front of her. "Hey Steven, take a seat." Jackie pointed to the chair in front of her. Hyde sat down and glanced at her salad. Jackie pushed it towards him. "Eat it, I'm not hungry. I can't even think of food right now."

Hyde grabbed the salad and began to eat. "Thanks, I'm starved." He said with a smile. "The nurse came back out a few minutes ago. That's why I came down here. Donna's heart rate is up and they say that's a good sign so…"

"See, I told she was going to be okay!" Jackie said with more confidence than she felt. In truth her little speech earlier had been strictly for his benefit. She really didn't think Donna was going to make it but she was more than happy to be proven wrong.

"Yea, maybe you were right." Hyde said between bites. Jackie nodded. "Well…" This is getting awkward Jackie thought. She needed to break the tension that it seemed only she felt. "How is everything with you? I saw that Zen Music was turning record third quarter profits." Hyde nodded. "That's great Steven! I'm so proud of you. You flew here from London right? I had heard that you opened up a London division last year. You must be excited about that." Jackie watched Hyde finish the salad and wished that he would say something.

"Yea, everything is great. Zen Music has evolved way beyond my own expectations. All I wanted to do was run a small local record store until I realized that the music that I liked just wasn't being released anymore. I wanted to change that and it seems an empire was born. Hyde shook his head in amazement. "Enough about me, how are you doing? I've been keeping track of current events and I watched your broadcast from Berlin. You did a great job capturing the essence of that struggle. I can't believe the wall is finally down."

Jackie looked at him in surprise. He had actually watched her? A warm feeling began to engulf her before she remembered why it couldn't and she pushed it away. "Thanks Steven. I really love my work, you know? At first they had me doing puff pieces and I just wasn't challenged. I wanted to be where things were happening. I wasn't going to make my mark on the world reporting on dog shows. It was an uphill struggle but I finally convinced my producer to give me a real story. I guess he thought I did a pretty good job because he kept giving me more and more. Before I knew it I was a full blown news correspondent for CBS."

"You deserve it Jacks. You were always smarter than you let everyone believe. I knew you would make it someday." Hyde was truly proud of her. He knew she must have struggled to get this far in a male dominated world especially being as beautiful as she was. That had to have made it harder for her. So many men still refused to look past a woman's beauty to find the strength and brains that she possessed.

Jackie shifted in her chair. Damn it that warmth was coming back. She could not allow that. Jackie turned her head and sighed in frustration. She wasn't going to walk down this road again. She wouldn't allow all those old feeling to be dredged up just because he had tossed some nice words her way.

Hyde leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head wondering what Jackie was thinking so hard about. She was probably still worried about Donna as was he but after hearing from the nurse he was feeling better. Donna was the strongest woman he knew, she was a fighter and she would fight this. His thoughts were interrupted by Jackie's voice. She was looking at him questioningly. Hyde leaned forward in his chair and put his arms on the table.

"I'm sorry Jackie, I didn't hear you. What did you ask?

Jackie leaned in closer to him. "I asked about Diana. How is she Steven? How is your wife?"


	6. Chapter 6

New York 1985

"Jackie, there's a phone call for you." Jackie looked over at the receptionist and cringed. Crap, this was just what she needed, someone calling for her at work and not using her private line. She hadn't even been with CBS a week; she didn't want to give a bad impression.

"Thanks Susan, I'll take it in my office if you wouldn't mind transferring the call." Jackie turned around and headed back to her office or what she affectionately called her hole. They could at least have given her a wall with a window. Even a sliver would have been better than this four wall dungeon they had placed her in. Jackie guessed that beauty pageant reporters weren't on the top list of CBS priorities. She sat at her desk and picked up the phone.

"Jackie Burkhardt here."

"Jackie! I'm so glad I caught you." Donna exclaimed on the other end of the line.

"Donna? Hey! It's been a few weeks since I talked to you. How is everything?" Jackie sat back in her chair and smiled anticipating hearing all about Donna and Eric and their newest arrival. Jackie regretted that she hadn't been able to see little Annie since she had been born and she had been shocked when Donna had called and asked her to be her Godmother.

"Oh, we're good. Eric got a full time teaching position at the high school. He's going to be teaching Science. He wants to make it fun. He was saying something yesterday about teaching the laws of gravity using Tie Fighters. Leave it to doofball Eric to try and teach Science using Star Wars."

Jackie grinned. She could hear the love in Donna's voice. "Donna I'm thrilled for him and for you. Have you decided if you are going to stay home full time or..?

"I think for now I'm going to stay home. I know, I know. That's the total opposite of women's lib and what I believe in but you know what? I don't want to miss a second of Annie's life. I want to see everything. If I go to work I'll miss some of that. And while I love Kitty to death, the thought of leaving Annie with her when there is Bourbon in the house is a little frightening."

"Oh Donna, Mrs. Foreman was a great mom, she wouldn't do anything to hurt that little girl."

"I know, it's just that I'm a little overprotective and still hormonal. I'll probably be ready to chuck this kid in a few weeks."

Jackie's grin grew larger. "Donna, I sincerely doubt that. Look, I should probably go. I'm really supposed to be working. They gave me this big expose on dog shows and they actually want me to interview a freaking dog." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Wait. I called for a reason not just to talk about my humdrum life. We had dinner with Hyde last night."

Jackie froze at the mention of Steven's name. She hadn't talked to him since she left Point Place. After all this time just the mention of his name still made her shiver with longing.

"Jackie, you still there?" Donna asked anxiously.

"What? Yes, sorry. I'm here. Well I hope you had a nice dinner. I have to ru…"

"Jackie, wait. Look I know it's still hard for you to talk about Hyde. I know you aren't over him. I knew you weren't over him when we were kids but I had so much shit going on that I just kind of ignored it. I was a rotten friend. But that's not the case anymore. I'm here for you and I need to tell you something before you hear it from someone else."

Jackie could feel her whole body tense in preparation for the words that would be coming.

"Hyde is... well…last year he met someone. She started coming into the record store all the time and I guess she grew on him. They started dating but I didn't think it was serious. I mean it was Hyde. How serious could it get? He loved you and we saw where that went so…"

Jackie closed her eyes and grimaced at the reminder. "Donna, could you just get to the point?"

"Sorry. When I first met her I couldn't get over how much she reminded me of you, it was eerie. She didn't look like you so much as she acted like you. It was almost like Annette, you remember her right?"

"Unh" Jackie grunted in assent.

"Right, well. It was like that. Anyway, Hyde showed up last night to talk to Eric. He told him, well us because I was not about to sit that one out that Diana, that's her name. He told us that Diana was pregnant."

Jackie felt like someone had punched her. Steven had gotten some woman pregnant? Jackie couldn't even wrap her head around that one. She just sat there with her jaw hanging open in shock.

"Huh, I expected yelling and swearing. Guess not. Well I went ballistic. If we still had the stupid helmet I would have hit him in the head with it. I told him what an immature shit he was for getting somebody pregnant. But he told me he was going to do in his words the right thing. Jackie, Hyde is getting married."

Jackie had to get off the phone as quickly as possible. "Well, that's…Okay. Tell Steven I said congratulations will you? It was nice talking to you Donna, I'll call you soon."

Jackie hung up the phone and stared down at her desk trying to focus on the questions her producer had dropped off earlier. But all she could see through her tear filled eyes were her dreams crumbling around her.


	7. Chapter 7

September 1985

Jackie stepped into her apartment trying to shut the door while holding onto three suitcases and two weeks worth of mail. She shut the door with her foot and stumbled to the living room. She dropped the suitcases haphazardly on the carpet and flung the mail onto the coffee table. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was take a nice long bath, have a glass of chardonnay and go to sleep.

She walked into her bedroom and caught a look at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell and she was covered in dog hair. Her big dog show expose had been a bust. She wasn't really surprised. How much could be hidden at a dog show? Jackie wondered. This is what she had gone to college for? She had worked her ass off so she could smell like dog? Jackie shook her head in disgust and kicked her shoes off. She headed to the bathroom and turned the bathtub faucet on letting the tub fill for her bath. She left the room and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass out of the cabinet and poured herself a nice glass of chardonnay. She headed back to the bathroom, grabbed her mail off the coffee table, undressed and stepped into the bathtub. She eased her tired body down and sat back with a sigh.

Well her life was officially crap she thought. She had been so excited when she had gotten the job with CBS. She had worked so hard for it and it was not anything like what she thought it would be. Instead of reporting on real news she was stuck on dog detail. The producers thought she wasn't seasoned enough to handle anything more than that. Her personal life was in shambles. She hadn't seriously dated anyone since she left Point Place. When she was in college she just hadn't had time for it. She wasn't brainy like Donna; she needed to really work hard to get the kind of grades she would need to graduate high in her class. When she had been floating around Point Place Jackie had realized it was time for a change. Her father was in jail, her mother was gone. She had no money, and from what she could see no future. She decided to change all of that and for once to rely on herself and not a man as that didn't seem to be working. She had made the right decision Jackie reflected. Sure life wasn't going according to her get a great job and then get married plan but she was independent. She was respected by her friends and she was semi happy.

Jackie reached down to the floor and grabbed her mail and leafed through it. Most of it was bills or advertisements. She smiled when she saw the letter from Donna. She put it on the edge of the tub to read later and continued sorting her mail. She stopped at a white envelope that had an unfamiliar Point Place return address. She put the rest of the mail on the floor and turned back to the letter. A feeling of dread overcame her. She continued to stare at the envelope in her hand not knowing if she should open it or just toss it. Reason overcame her when she thought it might be from her mother or father. She tore the envelope open and withdrew the contents. All she saw was "You Are Cordially Invited" before she threw the letter across the bathroom. Damn him, how dare he send me an invitation! She thought angrily.

That son of a bitch hadn't even had the decency to call her and tell him herself. After she had talked to Donna she had expected a call from him but she had waited in vain. She had even picked up the phone a few times to call him but she always ended up chickening out. She just didn't know what to say to him. She hadn't talked to him in more than four years. It would be awkward and Jackie just didn't think it was a good idea.

Jackie sat up in the tub, reached back and pulled the drain stopper. She stood up and turned the shower on. She let the water pour over her and thought about her past. The last time she had seen Steven was the first day of 1980, the night after the Foreman's New Years Eve party. She had gone down to the basement in search of Fez but all she saw was Steven packing boxes. She could still remember their last conversation.

"_Steven, what are you doing?" Jackie asked as she perched onto the edge of the couch. She watched him throw a shirt in a box._

"_I'm packing. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"_

_Jackie rolled her eyes. "Steven, I can see that, why are you packing your stuff up, I thought the Foreman's were staying?"_

_Hyde continued to toss clothing into boxes. "Yea well, I decided that I might as well get out of the basement, you know? I mean, I can't live here forever. WB left me the store and I need to get my shit together. I rented an apartment last week and I just decided to keep it."_

"_Oh, well that's great Steven." Jackie replied haltingly. She looked around the basement and realized she would see even less of him now. She wouldn't have any reason to go to his apartment and with Donna and Eric going to Madison he would have no reason to even come to the basement. Her thoughts were shattered by the door opening. _

"_Ah, there you are my flower. I've been looking for you." Fez walked over to her and leaned in for a kiss. Jackie quickly raised her eyes and they locked with Hyde's. She turned her head and Fez's kiss landed on her cheek. She needed to get out of there and think. Jackie hopped off the couch. "Well here I am Fez, umm how about we go to the Hub, I'm starved." Jackie grabbed Fez's hand and dragged him out of the basement. As she was shutting the door she heard Steven call her name. She closed her eyes, shook her head and pulled the door closed._

Jackie opened her eyes and stared at her shower wall. She had made a decision that day. She was wasting her time pining over him. She was dating Fez but that spark that she had felt with Steven just wasn't there. She loved him. She really did but it was just friendship. She had broken it off with him before it had a chance to get any more serious and had asked Donna for some of her old college applications. She had filled them out and sent them in not expecting much but three weeks later she got an acceptance letter from Illinois University and she hadn't looked back. She packed up her things, said good-bye to Donna, Eric and Fez and had left to start a new life, one where she wouldn't constantly be pining over what could never be hers.

Jackie smirked ruefully. Well that obviously hadn't worked. She thought she had been past all this and with one phone call she was right back where she had started. She still loved him. Even after all this time, she still wanted him. Jackie turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She dried herself off and eyed the invitation on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. She sat it on the bathroom counter and just stared at it like it was an evil entity. She shook her head in annoyance and picked it up. She opened it and saw that the wedding was in three days. Well they hadn't wasted any time Jackie thought. Of course…being pregnant kind of had a way of rushing things. Jackie grimaced.

She turned around and stared at herself in the mirror. She still looked damn good. Granted she looked a little ragged from her trip in dog world but that would go away in a few days. Three days was enough time for her to get her crap together and start looking like her old self. Jackie shook herself. What was she thinking? She couldn't go back there, not now, not for this. She glanced at the invitation again and squared her shoulders. Yes, she thought. She could do this. She needed to do this. She needed to put this behind her once in for all. She would either come back with him and be happy or alone and be miserable but at least she would have closure which was something she desperately needed.

Jackie headed into the bedroom, threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and called in some vacation days at the office. She called the airline, booked a flight, grabbed her still packed suitcase and headed back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie pulled her rental car into the Foreman's driveway and looked around. She was amazed that everything was exactly the same. She stepped out of the car and walked over to the front door. When she reached it she took a deep breath and knocked not sure of how welcome she would be after all this time.

"Jackie!" Jackie raised her eyes in time to see Eric draw her into a bone crushing hug. "Hey Eric, umm could you let go… I … I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry" Eric laughed releasing her. "Wow, it's been ages since we've seen you! What are you doing here?" Eric cocked his head and his eyes widened. "Oh... you're here for the wedding."

"Yea." Jackie replied. "Eric, can I come in or…?"

"Umm, yea of course." Eric looked behind him into the house and laughed nervously. "Come on in. Hey everyone! Looks who's here!"

Jackie stepped past Eric who was holding the door open for her and walked into the living room. Her eyes panned the room quickly and she saw that there was a party going on. She looked down at her outfit and groaned. Damn it she really should have thought this through a little better.

"Jackie!" Donna rushed towards her smiling. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you until we came to visit next month."

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Well I…"

Michael shouldered Donna out of the way and was about to pick Jackie up when she stopped him with her hands. "Michael, please don't pick me up. Apparently Eric has been working out and I can only take so much." Jackie smiled and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. "It's great to see you Michael. I really missed you."

Michael nodded his head. 'Of course you did. I don't know how you survived so long without the world famous Kelso loving."

"Michael!" Brooke shouted on her way over to them. "Trust me… that world famous Kelso loving isn't all its cracked up to be. Leave the poor girl alone." Brooke smacked him on the head and Michael sputtered "But...I..."

"Just go Michael." Brook pointed to the couch.

"Oh Fine! You know you weren't complaining about my loving last night!" Michael uttered on his way to the couch. Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Jackie, it's good to see you. I know we didn't really talk a whole lot back then but well you are Betsy's godmother and I'm glad you're back."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks Brooke. It's good to be back. I really missed everyone. I didn't even realize how much until I stepped into this room."

"I bet you missed someone more then everyone else" Brooke shrewdly replied.

Jackie's eyes widened. Was she that transparent? "What... I have no idea what you are talking about, if you would excuse me." Jackie walked past Brooke and bumped face first into Fez. She stepped back and rubbed her nose. "Fez!"

"Oh no you don't missy. I haven't heard from you in almost a year you son of a bitch! Is that how you treat poor Fez? I worshipped you for years and nothing! Good day!"

"But Fez…"

Fez raised his hand and turned around "I said good day!"

Jackie watched Fez walk into the kitchen and sighed. Crap, she really should have kept in touch with him but she had been so busy. She would just have to placate him later. He had gained a little bit of weight so he must still have that candy fetish. Jackie made a mental note to stop by the candy store and pick of some of his favorite treats.

Jackie looked around the room and saw Red sitting in his chair. Even the furniture was the same Jackie noticed. She walked over to him. "Hey Mr. Foreman."

Red looked up and grunted. "Great, another one of them came back." He shook his head and turned back to his paper. Jackie smiled. She really hadn't expected a warm welcome from him.

"Ahhhh!" Jackie jumped at Kitty's shriek. Jackie turned around and saw Mrs. Foreman running over to her. "Oh Jackie I'm so glad you're back! Well isn't this a surprise! What are you…?" Kitty's voice turned to a whisper. "Oh. I see. Well, good luck Jackie. If anybody can stop this it's you." Kitty patted her on the hand and walked over to refill a chip bowl.

Okay, Jackie thought. Apparently not everybody thought this wedding was a good idea. At least she had some allies if she needed them. She looked around the room for who she assumed were the guests of honor as this was apparently an engagement party of some sort but she didn't see any unfamiliar faces and more importantly she didn't see Steven. Should she ask about him? Would that be too obvious? Jackie was at her wits end. She needed to talk to him before she lost her nerve. She sat down on the couch and glanced around at her friends. It was just sinking in that they had all moved on without her. It was a hard concept for her to grasp. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing doorbell.

She raised her head and saw Eric walk over to the door. He turned around and looked at her nervously. He coughed and reached for the door. Jackie braced herself and stood up.

Hyde walked into the room followed by a petite blonde. He was greeted by Eric and Michael. Jackie watched Steven embrace Michael and was pretty sure her greeting wouldn't be as civil. She stood there watching him make his rounds around the room greeting people pleading with herself not to screw this up. He raised his head while he was talking to Fez and laughed. She watched the grin fall from his face when he saw her. His eyes widened and his mouth parted she assumed with shock. Hmm… that was interesting she thought. Why was he shocked? He had sent her an invitation after all. He must have known there was a chance she would show up. Jackie breathed deeply and put on her game face, it was the same face she used on the air and it had gotten her through many an awkward situation.

Jackie walked over to him slowly never breaking eye contact. When she reached him she cocked her head and smiled. "Steven, it's good to see you."

"Jackie… what…?" Hyde frowned and looked over at Donna who turned away quickly. Jackie caught the interplay and sighed. Well that explained the shock. Donna must have sent her the invitation, which meant Donna had helped Steven plan this event. Jackie couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed. She knew Donna was Steven's friend as well but still she hadn't expected Donna to actually help him break her heart.

"Well, it's good to see you too." Hyde rebounded. "Umm I want you to meet someone. Jackie, this is Diana my uh fiancé." Jackie summoned up the best smile she could come up with and extended her hand towards the girl. "Hi Diana, it's nice to meet you."

Diana just stared at her and walked away. Jackie dropped her hand and looked questioningly at Hyde. Hyde shrugged his shoulders. "I can't really blame her. Everybody talks about you all the time and I guess it bothers her."

Jackie raised her eyebrow. They all talked about her? That was an interesting admission especially considering who had said it.

"Well, I need to…" Hyde gestured awkwardly with his hands and started to walk away.

No, she couldn't let him get away. She didn't know if she would have a chance to talk to him again. "Wait, Steven. I need to talk to you for a few minutes. Can we go outside?" She pleaded.

Hyde stopped and looked at the ceiling like he was pondering something. He glanced around the room before turning to her. "Okay." He started to walk to the front door and Jackie followed.

When they got outside Hyde sat down on the stoop and Jackie sat next to him. She had to formulate her words carefully. She had to say just the right thing. She turned to him. "Steven, I'm sure you know why I'm here. When Donna called and told me about the wedding I was shocked to say the least. I never thought you would get married."

"Is that why you never came back Jackie? Because you didn't think I would ever find someone? You thought I would always be here alone, waiting for you?" Hyde frowned.

"No. I didn't come back because well I didn't think we would ever have a chance. I couldn't be around you and not be with you. I couldn't go through seeing you with another Sam. I had to get out of here." Jackie dropped her head into her hands. "Over time it just became easier to stay away. I was trying to put distance between you and my heart and I thought I was successful. As the days passed into months I thought about you less and less and I started to move on until I got that phone call from Donna telling me about Diana. Everything, all those old feelings and desires just came rushing back. I pushed them aside and then I got that damn invitation. You have no idea how pissed off I was. I thought you had sent it and I couldn't believe the audacity. Come to find out it wasn't you that sent it. Leave it to Donna to push the issue." Jackie smiled ruefully. She looked over at Hyde and saw his jaw tense.

"I'm not too thrilled with Donna right now. She should have kept her nose out of my business but I can understand it. She thinks I'm making a mistake. She's only told me that a dozen times but this is something I have to do." Hyde turned towards Jackie. "All of this." He gestured between them. "It's all well and good but it's just not going to happen. I've thought about this really hard and I know I'm doing the right thing. I'm not going to have a child and have them not know their father."

Jackie took Hyde's hand. "But Steven, you can be involved in your child's life without marrying its mother. It's the 80's for Christ sake. People do it all the time."

Hyde pulled his hand away and sighed. "Not in my world. I refuse to be another Bud."

"But Steven..."

"No" Steven stated vehemently. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. I'm getting married. Nothing is going to change that." Hyde lowered his voice. "I'm sorry Jacks."

Jackie could feel her eyes well up at the old familiar nick name. She brushed the tears away not ready to give up. "Steven, do you love her?"

Hyde looked at his hands. "I… I don't know. It doesn't matter though. I'm not getting married for love."

"If you're not getting married for love then you shouldn't be getting married!" Jackie exclaimed. "What's going to happen in five years when you wake up and realize that you don't love the woman you've pledged to be with forever? Do you think that's fair to her or to you?"

"Jackie! I know what you're trying to do and it's just not going to work. People stay married that don't love each other all the time. They make it work. We'll make it work." Hyde asserted.

"So you're saying you don't love her?" Jackie felt a small sliver of hope begin to form. She watched him stand up and begin to pace.

"I didn't say that. I never said that. I just said I don't know."

Jackie shook her head. "And that's all you ever say Steven. That same phrase ended our relationship; don't let it destroy your life. You need to know. You need to make sure that spending the rest of your life with this woman is what you want."

Hyde stopped pacing and crouched down in front of Jackie "That's not what ended us Jacks. There were a whole slew of other things that tore us apart. I was only nineteen for god's sake. You wanted me to map my whole life out in one day!"

"Steven, that's not fair. I didn't want pledges of forever from you. I just needed a freaking hint that we were going somewhere!" Jackie yelled. She stood up and sighed. She didn't want to argue with him about that now.

"Look, Steven. I'm not going to fight with you about this. It got us nowhere years ago and it's not going to accomplish anything now."

"Well good because…"

Jackie cut him off. "Steven, I…" She sat back down on the stoop. "I came back here to tell you that I love you. I never stopped. What we had was special, it doesn't happen to many people and I don't want to throw that away. I know this isn't the best time for this but please you're making a huge mistake. I know that deep down inside yourself you know this already. Please give us another chance Steven." Jackie choked out. She looked into Hyde's eyes and prayed that he would make the right decision.

Hyde moved over to sit beside Jackie. "Jacks, I wish…" he sighed. "I have to do this, I have to try. I can't just abandon her and our child. Maybe I am making a mistake, but that's the way it works. You make mistakes and you move on. That's what I did after you left. I can't just push everything away. I'm not a kid anymore." Hyde brushed the hair away from Jackie's face and caressed her cheek. "I don't want to hurt you Jacks but I don't have any choice. I'm sorry." He leaned over and brushed his lips across her cheek. "I'm sorry" He whispered as he embraced her and placed his forehead against hers.

Jackie relished the embrace even though it was fleeting. She felt him let go and heard him walk back into the house quietly shutting the door behind him. She sat on the stoop and let the tears fall. She had pled her case and she had failed. He had changed in the past few years. He was not the pissed off guy in the basement anymore. He was a man who was trying to do what he thought was the right thing. Jackie was torn between anger and grudging respect. She knew he was making a mistake but he really wanted to be there for his child. Jackie wiped her eyes and stood up. She couldn't go back in there. Her emotions were too raw. Everyone would know what they had talked about and she didn't want to deal with that. She walked to her rental car and headed to her hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie walked down Main Street having just left yet another department store empty handed. Tomorrow was Steven's wedding and she needed a dress. She had been in such a rush to get to Point Place that she hadn't really thought about much else other than getting here. All she had in her suitcase were business suits and some casual clothes, nothing formal enough for a wedding. Jackie was determined to look her absolute best. She was going to make sure Steven saw what he would be missing.

Jackie's eyes were caught by a store display; she turned and walked through the revolving door. She began to sort through the racks looking for just the right dress when she heard a familiar voice.

"Are my shoes ready? I need them by tomorrow and I don't see what the problem is, it's not like my feet are that big!"

Jackie grinned and walked over to her best friend. "Donna, you're a lumberjack. I've been telling you that for years. You're lucky they could even order shoes in your size." Jackie saw Donna roll her eyes before a grin formed on her face.

"Hey midget, what are you doing here?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "I need to find a dress for the wedding. I've been to a few stores and nothing really seems to be right."

Donna raised her eyebrow in surprise. "You mean you don't have anything to wear? Are you feeling okay? I mean…"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'm fine other than the fact that the love of my life is getting married tomorrow to someone that isn't me. I was in kind of a hurry to get here. I just grabbed a suitcase and it was filled with work clothes and I am not going to go to his wedding dressed in drab clothing. I don't want anybody to think that I'm upset about this."

"But Jackie, you are. Aren't you? I mean you seem to be taking this in stride. It's really not like you."

Jackie turned towards a rack of dresses. "Well Donna, I'm not a spoiled seventeen year old anymore. I've grown up and matured and besides there isn't anything I can do to change it."

Donna stepped in front of her. "Well damn Jackie! Why the hell do you think I sent you the invitation? I didn't send it so you would be all calm about this. I sent it so you would get your ass back here and stop this nonsense!" Donna shouted.

Jackie looked around the room and smiled embarrassedly. "Donna, lower your voice please. Look, I tried. I talked to him. He wouldn't listen. He is bound and determined to do this. I've never seen Steven determined before in my life, it was a little shocking but nothing I said made a difference. Donna, I pretty much begged him and nothing. So it's really finally over." Jackie shrugged "There isn't anything I can do about it. Now, will you help me pick out a dress that will knock his socks off? I want to look so hot that he'll be dreaming of me for years."

Donna stared at Jackie for a few moments and then walked over to another set of racks. "Well then, let's get started."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie walked into the church and looked around. It really was beautiful she thought. It wasn't very grand or anything, not like she had pictured her own wedding but it was nice in a charming nobody spent a whole lot of money sort of way. She glanced towards the front of the building and saw Mrs. Foreman bustling around primping flowers and humming to herself. Jackie walked down the isle and patted Kitty on the shoulder.

Kitty turned around and her eyes widened in surprise. She stepped back and looked Jackie up and down, a large oh forming on her lips. "Jackie… I didn't know if you would show up and what an interesting dress!" Kitty laughed nervously.

Jackie grinned. "Do you really like it?"

"Well… it's... it's…" Kitty motioned nervously with her hands. "Well it's very red! Umm…and those shoes make you looks so tall! It's just… of course I like it! You look stunning dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Foreman" Jackie smiled. She knew the dress probably wouldn't go over very well with her. It was just too risqué for modest Kitty with its plunging V neck line accented with small rhinestones. It wasn't too revealing though Jackie thought. It was just a simple halter that floated right above her knees but the side slit that reached her mid thigh probably wasn't helping matters.

"Oh baby, come to papa. Jackie, you just get better and better with age." Jackie turned around and grinned at Michael who had just walked in with Brooke and Betsy. Jackie leaned down and kissed Betsy on the cheek. "That's it Jackie, just a few more inches." Michael said as he tried to look down Jackie's dress. His efforts were rewarded with a slap from Brooke. Jackie stood up quickly and turned to Brooke. "You don't think the dress is too revealing do you? It looked perfect on the store but from the reactions…" Jackie waved her hands at Kitty and Michael. Brooke cocked her head from left to right. "No, I don't think it's too revealing. I think you look great. I think Hyde is going to flip when he…"

"What the hell does Hyde have to do with anything?" Michael interrupted. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Michael, let's just go sit down."

"But…"

"Come on Michael." Brook exclaimed as she pushed him towards a pew.

Jackie followed and sat in the pew in front of them. She wanted to make sure she was sitting near the front so Steven would notice her. She looked around for Donna and Eric and saw Eric at the front of the church fumbling with his tie. Jackie walked over to him. "Need any help with that?"

Eric turned around gratefully. "Yes, thank you. I can't get this blasted thing right and Donna is off somewhere doing God knows what…" Eric stopped mid sentence and stared at Jackie. "Wow, Jackie you look gorgeous. I mean…really…"

Jackie smiled softly. "Thank you Eric, now stand still so I can fix this." Jackie reached up and undid the mess Eric had made with the tie and tied it properly. She patted him on the chest. "There you go, you're all set now."

"Jackie, are you okay with all of this? I mean…Donna told me that you still well you know… and we haven't really had a chance to talk since you've been back."

Jackie sighed "I'm okay, you know? I rushed back here to try and change things but I was just too late. I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances. I'm not going to let him break me." She grinned evilly and pointed to her dress. "And I'm not going to let him forget me."

Eric smiled. "That's the devil we all know and love." Eric leaned down, embraced Jackie and whispered. "He still loves you, you know. He might not say it but I know he does. Trust me, this won't last." He released her, gave her a quick smile and headed to the altar to take his place as the best man.

Jackie felt a tear on her cheek and brushed it away. She was not going to cry now. She had cried enough in the past few days holed up in her hotel room. Jackie heard a gasp and turned around. She locked eyes with Steven who was coming out of one of the church's changing rooms. Jackie watched him stop short at the sight of her. Well, it was time to show him what he was throwing away in his noble quest. Jackie walked over to him.

"Steven, you look great." He really did Jackie thought admiringly. She had never seen him in a tuxedo before. It suited him. She reached up and brushed a speck of lint off his shoulder.

"Jackie, I… I didn't expect to see you." Hyde took a deep breath. "You look stunning. You always did but yea." Hyde's face turned red and he started to tug at his collar.

Jackie lowered her head and grinned. Well at least he now knew what he was giving up. "Thanks Steven. I never pictured you as the formal wedding type of guy." Jackie said as she glanced around the room.

Hyde raised his head and his eyes pierced into hers. "Yea well, Diana kind of wanted this so… Jackie…I don't know anymore if I'm doing the right…" he was interrupted by the beginnings of The Wedding March. His shoulders slumped. "Well, it's time to get this show on the road." He walked over to the altar and stood next to Eric leaving Jackie staring after him.

Jackie hurried over to her seat next to Donna. She watched as the flower girl threw daisies onto the isle and the members of the wedding party made their procession. She felt Donna grab her hand and squeeze. Jackie was grateful for her friend's support. The bride and her father made their way down the isle and Jackie had to turn away. She would have bolted right then if Donna hadn't had an iron grip on her hand. Jackie watched Diana take her place next to Steven and tried to block out the ceremony. She thought she could handle this but obviously she couldn't. She heard what was going on around her but she wasn't really aware of what was being said. There was a swirling of emotions overtaking her. She felt angry at herself for not coming back sooner, and anger towards Steven for not trying to reach out enough to make her want to come back. Most of all she was just sad. All of this could have been avoided if they just hadn't made some very stupid mistakes when they were kids. Jackie was jolted from her thoughts when she heard the minister's next words.

"Steven, do you take Diana to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Jackie froze. Donna squeezed her hand harder but she barely felt it, she was too busy concentrating on Steven's face. Jackie gasped softly when he turned his head and started scanning the room. His eyes locked with hers for what seemed to Jackie like an eternity. Jackie leaned forward in the pew waiting, for what she didn't know. She heard Kitty cough nervously and could only watch helplessly as Steven tensed his jaw and turned towards the minister.

"I do."

Jackie dropped her head and stared at the floor letting the tears fall as the rest of the ceremony passed in a blur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie sat at the head table watching her friends mingle and dance. Thank god this was almost over she thought. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw she only had about twenty minutes to go until she could make an exit that didn't make it seem like she was running away. She turned to the table and picked at her dinner. She really wasn't hungry, she just wanted this to be over. She had been sitting at this table for almost two hours and her face was beginning to hurt from the fake smile she had placed on it.

"Jackie?" She looked up and saw Fez standing in front of her. "Hey Fez!" Jackie smiled genuinely.

"So you thought you could buy Fez off with candy huh? Well it won't work you know… I'm very angry with you… Oh who am I kidding? It worked." Fez grinned as he sat down next to her.

Jackie poked him in the stomach. "I'm glad you got the candy I had sent over Fez. Just be careful. You're beginning to get a little chub going on here. You're not as young as you used to be, you might want to lay off the sweets."

Fez shook his head. "No, candy is like my sweet mistress, I could never leave her."

Jackie laughed and reached over to hug him. "I'm glad we're okay Fez. I'm sorry I didn't keep it touch…it was just so hard to do much of anything but work and study."

Fez nodded. "I know, its okay. Just don't let it happen again! Now lovely lady would you like to dance?"

Jackie glanced back at the clock and figured what the hell; it might even cheer her up. "Sure Fez, I would love too." She let Fez lead her onto the dance floor. Jackie smiled as she swayed to the music. If she concentrated hard enough she could forget where she was and why she was here. Jackie looked up when she felt Fez stop dancing. "Fez, what…?" She looked over his shoulder and saw Steven standing there. She looked into his eyes questioningly. He turned to Fez. "Fez, can I cut in?" Fez looked over at Jackie trying to gauge her reaction. She nodded slightly and Fez stepped back. Jackie turned to Hyde and they began to dance. Jackie looked around for his wife but didn't see her. She supposed that was why he was dancing with her now. If his wife saw them well Jackie was pretty sure judging by her reaction at the engagement party that things would not go well.

Jackie glanced at Steven's face just in time to hear the song change. She cringed when she heard the hauntingly familiar ballad.

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

Jackie closed her eyes and pressed deeper into Steven's arms. If she could only have this much of him for this short period of time she was going to embrace it and try to make a memory that could last a lifetime. Jackie felt Steven's embrace tighten and she raised her eyes to his.

_Jesus freaks out in the street  
Handing tickets out for God  
Turning back she just laughs  
The boulevard is not that bad_

She tried to tell him with her eyes what she didn't dare say. She dropped her guard and let her eyes tell him how much she loved him and always would. She felthis grip tightenand she watched him slowly nod his head as if he had understood exactly what she was trying to tell him.

_Piano man he makes his stand  
In the auditorium  
Looking on she sings the songs  
The words she knows, the tune she hums_

_But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can't hear me  
When I say softly, slowly_

He slowly bent and brushed his lips across her cheek, she turned her face into the kiss and they slowly explored each others mouths. It wasn't a kiss of passion; it was a kiss of mourning and goodbye.

_Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
you had a busy day today_

Jackie broke the kiss and leaned her head against his shoulder. She swayed to the music savoring his touch and the feel of him. She had to let him go but she just wasn't ready yet. Jackie raised her head when she heard a small commotion at the other end of the room. She locked eyes with Donna who was making hand gestures telling her to hurry up. Jackie sighed and stepped out of Steven's arms.

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_

"Jackie…I." she heard Steven whisper. She stopped him with her hand and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She stepped back and took one last look at him.

"Goodbye Steven" She whispered as she turned around and walked out of the room.

A/N: Of course I don't own the lyrics to Tiny Dancer. Those belong to the wonderful Elton John. This chapter was REALLY long. I wanted to get all the past done with in one swoop instead of breaking it up into mini chapters. I thought that just might get confusing. If you don't review any other chapter please review this one if you liked it. It took me quite a while to write it and it was emotionally exhausting. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I love all of you!

Point Place Medical Center 1989

"How is your wife?"

Hyde sat back in his chair and sighed. He looked around the room trying to formulate a response. He knew she would ask him. He was surprised it had even taken her this long. He didn't know exactly what to tell her. Should he tell her the truth or sugar coat it so everything seemed okay? The last thing Hyde wanted to deal with was a gloating Jackie. He turned to her and decided to just be straight, after everything the least she deserved was the truth.

"Diana is great, she's… well... actually I'm not sure where she is right now, off spending my money somewhere probably. We don't see much of each other, I'm always traveling expanding the business and she's off spending the profits."

Jackie nodded. She had already known that. Donna made sure to keep her abreast of the happenings of Mr. and Mrs. Hyde. She had just wanted to hear him say that the marriage was the disaster she had told him it would be. She was just surprised that after what had happened he had stayed married to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't call when Diana had the miscarriage. You have no idea how much I wanted too but I wasn't sure you would want to talk to me and I didn't want to place anymore burdens on you." Jackie whispered earnestly.

Hyde lowered his head and stared intently at the table. "Jackie, I wish you would have called then, hell I wish you would have called anytime during the past five years." Hyde stated as he raised his head and looked into her eyes. "The miscarriage was hard. It was harder on Diana but I would have liked to talk to you about it. I really needed someone that really knew me, that would understand why it hit me the way it did and the best person for that was probably you but I wasn't about to call you after well…" Hyde motioned awkwardly with his hands.

Jackie looked into Hyde's eyes and took hold of his right hand. She looked down and brushed the gold band that was supposed to signify his life long devotion to another woman and felt a tear slip down her face. Hyde reached over and brushed it away letting his fingertips pause on her cheek a few moments longer than necessary. Jackie raised her head and smiled softly at Hyde. "I'm sorry. I should have called. No matter what happens now or in the future I want us to keep in touch. We were friends once you know Steven. I really miss my friend." Jackie choked out.

Hyde raised his hand again and brushed his knuckles down her cheek. "I miss you too Jacks." Jackie was about to reach up and caress his hand when a loud voice made her jump. Jackie turned around just in time to see a harried Kelso walk into the room followed by a woman who was obviously a Playboy Bunny judging by her outfit. Jackie rolled her eyes as she stood up.

Kelso ran to them breathing heavily. "Jackie, what happened? What's going on? Are they okay?"

Jackie raised her hands. "One question at a time. Eric is going to be okay, I'm sure Donna is going to make it as well although the doctors have their doubts. They were in a car accident; everything is going to be alright." Jackie brushed her hands up and down his arms trying to soothe him. She looked past him and saw Michael's companion, who looked ridiculous in these surroundings twirling what looked like a foot of gum on her finger. "Michael, who is that woman, why did you bring her, and what the hell took you so long to get here!"

Kelso shrugged, laughing nervously. "It was the bunnies, that one…Candy…" Kelso pointed his thumb at the gum popping woman. "She came out after closing time and told me that some foreign guy had called and said something about an accident. I figured that must have been Fez, I mean how many foreign guys are there in the world right? She couldn't remember much else so I dragged her along trying to get details. But she was useless!" Kelso yelled turning towards the woman.

Jackie looked at the woman and saw her shrug before she started playing with her gum again. Great she thought, now not only did she have Michael and his stupid ness to deal with, she had to deal with some ditz named Candy who seemed to be absurdly interested with her gum. Jackie shook her head and pulled Kelso to the table. "Sit down Michael. Can I get you something to eat?" Jackie knew thathe was pretty shaken and while she would normally not wait on people she really needed him to calm down. She had enough to deal with between whatever was going on with her and Steven and worrying about Eric and Donna.

Michael's face lit up with a smile. "Wow, Jackie that would be great. Umm, could you get me a burger, fries and a milk shake? Oh and I don't have any money on me so?"

Well this was familiar Jackie thought. She shook her head in annoyance. "Fine Michael, I'll get it." Jackie turned around and walked towards the serving counter.

"Hey lady! I'm hungry too…get me a chocolate shake." Jackie stopped mid stride and glanced at Michael's 'friend' "Oh, I don't think so." She said angrily before she continued to her destination.

Hyde grinned watching Jackie's hip sway as she walked towards the snack bar. He had to give her credit, she looked better than she did when they were in high school and he hadn't thought that was possible. If they had been forced together under any other circumstances he would have swiped the table clean and taken her releasing ten years of pent up desire.

"So Hyde… fancy seeing you here Mr. I'm all high and mighty big shot and don't have time for my friends anymore."

Hyde ripped his eyes from Jackie's form and turned to Kelso. "Kelso buddy, look we're adults now. I'm trying to run a business. It keeps me pretty busy." Hyde glanced at Kelso and saw him frown. Hyde sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I should have kept in touch."

"That's better" Kelso nodded his head. "Hey you know it's hard to be mad when Jackie's back. I mean damn! She looks better than some of the bunnies! Do you know how hot those women are?" Michael turned towards the direction Jackie had gone and licked his lips. "I'm definitely going to get a piece of that while she's here."

Hyde reached over and frogged him on the arm. Michael howled in pain. "Damn Hyde! What the hell was that for? Man, that hurt more than it used too...have you been working out or something?" Hyde expelled a breath and rolled his eyes. Some things just never changed he thought. "Kelso man, leave Jackie alone alright? She's got enough shit on her plate without having to deal with you bugging her."

"What the hell Hyde. You're married. What do you care if I chase after Jackie?" Kelso exclaimed.

"I don't care... I didn't say that. I just... Kelso just do what I ask." Hyde ordered in a tone that allowed no argument. Kelso's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "Oh fine, just take away all my fun!"

Hyde rubbed his forehead. "Moron, this isn't a fun trip. We're here because Donna and Eric are hurt. Jesus you're 29 how can you still be such a dumbass!" Hyde said as he stood up and pushed away from the table and headed over to help Jackie with the tray of food she was carrying back.

"Man, you lived with Red too long, you sound just like him." Kelso yelled after him

Hyde ignored Kelso and grabbed the tray from Jackie's hand; she looked at him in surprise. "Oh, thanks Steven." Hyde looked down at the tray and saw much more food then what Kelso had asked for. "Did you get your appetite back?" Hyde asked nodding towards the food. "Oh well no, not really. I thought you might still be hungry so I…" Jackie trailed off. Hyde smiled inwardly as he placed the food on the table. "Thanks Jacks, I appreciate it." She really had changed Hyde thought. When they were kids she wouldn't have thought to do something like that. Not because she was mean, but because she was so into herself she didn't think about what other people would want.

Jackie smiled and sat down at the table between Michael and Steven. As they were eating she glanced between them. She had fallen in love with both of them. Granted she had been much younger when she had met Michael but she had loved truly loved him, it had been an innocent teenage love but it had been love. The same could not be said for her feelings for Steven. She had loved him with a passion she didn't know she possessed. At her age she knew that what they had had was not something she was going to find again. She had tried, over the past five years she had gone on so many dates and met so many men that their names and faces just blended together but none of them could make her feel even close to the way she had felt when she was with Steven. She had compared every guy to him and all of them had been lacking on one way or the other. Now that he was admitting that his marriage was pretty much crap, maybe they could reach out to one another again and find that bond that she missed so much.

"Jackie?" She looked over at Steven. "What? I'm sorry." She asked coming out of her reverie.

Hyde stood up and looked down at her. "Maybe we should go check on Eric and Donna. We left poor Fez up there alone and he looked like he was about to crack earlier." Jackie nodded as she stood up. "Are you coming Michael?"

"Yea, lead the way baby." Michael said as he stood up and grabbed the discarded food wrappers off the table. Hyde looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. Michael threw up his hands. "Yea, I know."

Hyde, Kelso and Jackie followed by Candy who was still playing with her gum walked over to the elevator in silence. Jackie felt something and glanced behind her. "Michael!" Jackie yelled pushing his hands off her behind. "What is the matter with you! Don't touch me!"

"I didn't mean too... my hands just kind of fell there…" Michael grinned at her. Jackie rolled her eyes. Hyde stepped between them. "Man, Kelso don't make me hit you. I would really hate to do that." He said menacingly as he stepped closer to Kelso. Jackie looked between the two of them wondering what the hell was going on. Kelso stepped back and sighed. "Okay, fine. I won't do it again. Happy now?" Hyde tensed his jaw. "Yea, just make sure you don't."

Holy crap Jackie thought still looking between them. They were fighting over her? What the hell? Get them back together again and they regressed to 16 year olds! "Enough, the two of you, grow up and act your ages. Remember two of our best friends are lying in hospital beds. We can deal with this petty shit later. Now get into the elevator." She ordered. They all stepped in and waited in silence for the elevator to reach the ICU waiting room. When the elevator dinged Hyde was the first one off followed by Kelso, Candy and Jackie.

Hyde scanned the room for Fez and stopped short as what he saw causing Kelso to bump into him. "What the hell, man?" Kelso exclaimed as he stepped around Hyde. Candy sat down in a chair as Jackie walked into the room. She drew in a quick breath and glanced over at Steven who stood there with a look of shock on his face. He shook himself. "Diana, what are you doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks so much again for the reviews. After this chapter the story classification changes to mature. Fair warning :)

Jackie glanced from Steven's angry face to Diana's seemingly innocent one and shook her head. This was turning into one hell of a surprising day she thought as she sat down next to Fez. All she had wanted to do was get some much needed sleep. Instead she was in a hospital hundreds of miles from home waiting for news about Eric and Donna stuck with Fez, Michael, a Playboy Bunny, the love of her life and his wife. Jackie wondered if this day could get any worse as she felt the tension build in the room.

"Oh, Steven. You didn't expect me to let you go through this alone did you? When your secretary called and told me what happened I rushed straight here from Rio." Diana slithered up to Hyde batting her eyelashes at him.

Jackie rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. Yea right like the woman gave a shit about what was going on. Jackie had seen this before. Diana was here to defend her territory.

"Cut the crap" Hyde stated forcefully as he pushed Diana away. "You don't care about Eric and Donna or any of my friends for that matter. Why the hell are you really here?"

Diana pouted and Jackie thought she was going to gag. Could this woman be anymore obvious?

"Why Steven, that's simply not true! I love you and I care deeply about things that hurt you. I'm here for you baby. I always have been." Diana said with feigned sweetness shooting daggers at Jackie with her eyes.

Jackie raised her eyebrow. So that's how it was going to be. Diana didn't care; she was just here to make sure that he stayed away from her. Jackie wondered at that. Was their marriage so bad that Diana was worried about Steven seeing someone he hadn't even spoken to in five years? Jackie filed that little piece of information away.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this now." Hyde stated as he walked over and sat down on the other side of Fez. "Fez, have you heard anything?" Fez sighed and shook his head. "Nope, they haven't said much of anything just that we have to wait."

Jackie uncrossed her legs and stood up. "Bullshit. I'm not going to just sit here not knowing anything. I'm going to find that damn nurse again" She stormed out of the room.

"Wow, that chick is a little bitchy right? It's not just me?" Candy pointed at Jackie as she popped her gum.

"No, it's not just you." Diana huffed snidely from her chair in the corner of the room.

Hyde turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "Diana, I don't want to hear a damn peep out of you."

"But…"

"Diana, shut it!" Hyde yelled. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. If he was being really honest with himself he wasn't all that surprised Diana had shown up. She liked his money and the things it could buy her. Anytime Jackie's name had ever come up she had always done anything she could think of to distract him. In the beginning her machinations had been pretty damn enjoyable Hyde smirked to himself. But the past two or three years he had grown cold to her. He just wasn't interested in dealing with her petty games. When he told her as much she had disappeared to parts unknown. The only time he heard from her anymore was through his secretary and that was only to sign the checks that paid her credit card bills. Hyde preferred it that way. He had considered divorcing her but then Zen Music would be put in peril as in a moment of drunken stupidity right after he had taken the company public he had given her ten percent of the shares. Hyde was still pissed off about that. He had no idea how she had managed it but somehow she had and he didn't want those shares put on the block and auctioned off to his competitors. Hyde looked around the room and for the first time realized that Kitty and Red weren't around. He turned to Fez.

"Fez, do you know where Mr. and Mrs. Foreman are? Are they with Eric?"

"Ai" Fez moaned as he sulked into his chair.

Oh Christ, now what? Hyde thought. "Fez? What's going on?" Hyde said urgently.

Fez darted his eyes around the room quickly and licked his lips. "I didn't know how to get a hold of them. Eric told me something about them going on vacation and taking Annie with them and well only Eric knew where and it wasn't like I could ask him how to get a hold of them seeing as he was unconscious!"

"Oh my God, you mean they don't know that…you took the time to freaking call Kelso but you didn't try and track them down!" Hyde stared at Fez wide eyed.

"Oh man, Fez that was pretty stupid." Kelso piped in.

Fez stood up ignoring Kelso and turned to Hyde. "Don't yell at me, you son of a bitch! It's real easy to sit there and have all the damn answers. But I was stuck here alone I might add and I called everyone I could think of."

"But Fez, why didn't you…" Hyde ran his hands though his hair in frustration. "It doesn't matter. I'll find out where they are. They had to have told someone, maybe they told Laurie?"

"Yea, dude I don't think so." Kelso shook his head.

Hyde sighed. Yea that was pretty stupid he thought to himself. Okay, maybe there were some clues at their house. He looked up when he heard a commotion on the other end of the room.

"Damn it lady, I have lost my patience with you. You tell me what's going on or I'll get my camera crew down here and I'll dig up some dirty laundry from your past. Everybody has something and I'll show it to the world." Jackie was really reaching. Her producer would laugh his ass off if he heard her but she needed to push this woman and without knowing her personally she didn't have anything else. "So what's it going to be? You go and get a damn doctor or I ruin you?" Jackie looked at her watch. "Tick tock, time's a wasting."

The nurse just stood there blubbering. "But… I'm not supposed to. You wouldn't really…?

"Oh hell yes I would." Jackie interrupted.

"Fine, I'll be right back." The nurse quickly went to fetch the doctor.

Jackie blew out the breath she had been holding. Thank god the woman hadn't called her bluff, that would have been awkward. Jackie walked towards the middle of the room and was greeted with stilted silence. She looked around and instantly became suspicious. She put her hands on her hips. "I was only gone for five minutes. What the hell happened now? Steven?" Jackie walked over to him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Diana narrow her eyes and ball her fists. Jackie ignored it; she would deal with her later.

"Jackie, do you notice anything odd here?" Hyde questioned motioning with his hands.

Jackie looked around the room and saw Fez pouting in the corner, Michael playing with the cord in his sweatshirt, Candy still popping her gum and Diana frowning. "Nope, looks pretty normal to me. Why?"

Hyde threw his hands into the air. "Jackie! Eric's parents...?

Jackie spun around and looked at Fez. "Fez? Where are Mr. and Mrs. Foreman? I just assumed they were in the room with him…?"

"We've already covered this. Let me fill you in." Hyde pointed at Fez. "That one didn't tell them."

"What!" Jackie yelled. "Why the hell not?"

"That's also been covered. Apparently they are out of town and he didn't know where to find them."

Jackie grabbed a chair and sat down. "Shit, you mean they don't even know?" Yep, her day could have gotten worse and it just did. She dropped her head into her hands. "What are we doing to do?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. I'm going to go to their house and find out where they went. You, Kelso and Fez are going to stay here and wait on news about Eric or Donna." Hyde started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Jackie shouted. "I'll go with you. I can't stay cooped up here anymore." She stood up to follow him.

"Well if she's going then I'm going Steven. She hasn't even been around! Why would you trust her to help you?" Diana exclaimed.

Hyde turned to Jackie and nodded. "Alright, come on." He strode over to Diana and lightly pushed her back in her chair. "No you aren't coming. You stay here."

"No, I'm coming!" Diana yelled.

Hyde leaned over her. "Don't push me Diana. You're not going to like the repercussions." With that he stood up and walked out of the room pulling Jackie behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Steven, slow down will you?" Jackie ran to try and keep up with him.

Hyde stopped walking and waited for her. "I'm sorry; I just need to get some air. She drives me crazy…"

Jackie reached him and they walked to his rental car. "I don't mean to pry but if she drives you so crazy then why are you still with her?" Jackie questioned as she stepped into the car. Hyde got in and pulled the car out of the parking lot. "It's complicated." He said with a sigh. Jackie turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. "Steven, I'm not an idiot and I doubt it's all that complicated. I bet it's more like you just don't want to deal with it. Whenever something was too 'complicated' for you you just pushed it aside. I didn't think you would be able to accomplish that with a wife but it looks like you've proven me wrong."

"It's not like that Jackie. I did something completely stupid; I gave her ten percent of the shares to the company. If I divorce her then Zen Music is vulnerable. I don't want to see that happen."

"So wait, this is about money? Who are you? Do I know you? The Steven Hyde I knew could care less about money." Jackie exclaimed.

"No! This is not about money. This is about me working my ass off for five years and actually building something successful. I'm not going to let that bitch destroy it."

Jackie turned back in her seat and looked out the window at the passing scenery. She didn't want to even think about what Diana had done to weasel that out of him. No wonder he wouldn't leave her. Diana wielded way too much power over him. If she got pissed off enough she could sell her shares to a company like Virgin records. Ten percent didn't seem like a lot but owning ten percent of a competitors company was a huge thing. They would have powerful voting rights and if they could get enough shareholders on their side they could push Steven out of his own company. Jackie sighed. This was a whole new set of complications that she hadn't considered.

"What are you thinking about?" Hyde asked.

Jackie straightened in her seat. "Nothing important." She replied as Hyde pulled into the Foreman's driveway. She got out and waited for Steven. "So, now that were here how are we going to get in?"

Hyde grinned. "It's been a while but I bet my lock picking skills aren't that rusty."

"That's the Steven I know." Jackie laughed and followed Hyde to the front door. He leaned down and grabbed a credit card out of his wallet. A few minutes later he opened the door, bent down and swept the air with his hand. "After you m'lady." His eyes twinkled with amusement.

Jackie turned to him with amazement. "Steven, I can't believe you still remember that!" She laughed.

Hyde looked her up and down his eyes smoldering as he remembered that day in the basement. "There are a lot of things I remember Jackie." He thickly replied.

Jackie shivered with desire at the tone of his voice. No, she told herself. We can't do this now. We have to find Kitty and Red. "Steven... we…"

"Yea, let's go look around and see if we can find out anything." Hyde closed the door and walked into the kitchen leaving Jackie staring after him. She turned around and started looking around the living room for clues. She searched for a few minutes and came up empty handed. Kitty had always kept a very clean house with nothing out of place. Jackie walked into the kitchen and saw Hyde rifling through drawers.

"Find anything?" She asked walking over to him.

Hyde slammed the drawer shut. "Nope, nothing in here."

Jackie walked over to the fridge. "What about this?" She pointed to a note that said Aunt Paula and had a phone number scrawled on it. Hyde walked over. "Damn, I didn't even see that. It's worth a shot." He grabbed the paper, walked over to the phone and dialed the number. Jackie leaned against the counter and listened to his side of the conversation.

"Hello? This is Steven Hyde are Kitty or Red there by any chance? Oh, they are? Great, can I talk to them?" He paused a few moments and started pacing around the room. "Mrs. Foreman? Yes, it's Steven. I'm fine…. I… no I'm in Point Place. I need to tell you… Yes, Mrs. Foreman Eric and Donna are back, that's why I'm calling, you see…Mrs. Foreman! Please stop talking. I need to tell you something. Eric and Donna were in an accident, it's pretty serious. I think… right." Steven nodded his head. "Yes, Eric is going to be okay, it's Donna that…alright I'll see you when you get here. Be careful." Hyde hung up the phone, walked over to the kitchen table and sat down looking dejected.

"I'm sorry Steven. I'm sure that was hard." Jackie said sympathetically. "Just let me call the hospital and we'll head back." Jackie picked up the phone and made her call. She talked to the doctor and he told her that Eric's condition was improving and Donna's was slightly as well. Her heart rate was still up and her vital signs were improving. If she kept it up and was still like this tomorrow the doctor thought she might just make it. Jackie sighed in relief as she hung up the phone. Thank god she thought as she leaned against the wall. She looked over at Steven and worried her lips. Now that she knew that Donna and Eric were going to make it she had to address this undercurrent of sexual tension that had popped up between them. She strode over to the table and sat down next to him.

"Steven, I talked to the doctor. He said Eric is getting better and even Donna is improving. They think she's going to make it. Isn't that great?" She exclaimed.

Hyde felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Jacks, that's wonderful." He leaned over to embrace her and she gratefully fell into his arms letting all the pent up anxiety she had been feeling melt away. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. She sucked in her breath at the fire she saw there. He looked like he wanted to devour her. Hyde growled low in his throat and captured her lips with his. Jackie moaned as she felt his tongue probe her lips seeking entrance. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue rake her teeth before plunging further. She shifted in her seat to give him a better angle and put her arms around his neck to draw him closer. She deepened the kiss and slid her tongue along his. Jackie was on fire. It had been years since she had felt his touch and she wanted more. She ripped her lips from his as she swung her legs over his lap. She ground her hips into his and heard him moan. His hands swept up her legs and caressed her thighs. She leaned forward and gently nibbled his lips trying to gain entry. His lips parted and she dipped her tongue in swirling it around reveling in the familiar taste of him. Hyde slipped his hands up her sides and began to open the buttons on her blouse. Just then an image of the last kiss they had shared at his wedding invaded Jackie's consciousness and she pulled away abruptly. She stumbled off his lap and turned around trying to catch her breath.

"Jacks?" Steven whispered.

"No Steven. We can't do this, not here, not like this." She righted the buttons on her blouse and looked into his eyes which were still glazed with desire. "I'm not going to be the other woman. As long as you are married to Diana we…" She shook her head. "This can't happen again." Jackie turned around and walked to the living room to compose herself leaving Hyde sitting at the table with a dazed look on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yea so I changed the rating back to T because it's not THAT descriptive :)

Jackie awoke with a start. She sat up, brushed the sleep from her eyes and glanced around the room. Everyone else was still asleep. After their incident last night her and Steven and gone back to the hospital in silence and rejoined everyone else in their vigil. After a few hours one by one they had drifted off to sleep. Jackie had been the last. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Steven. He made her so hot she had been about to sleep with a married man. She was a lot of things but she wasn't going to add slut to the list. It didn't matter that he had a sham of a marriage. He still wore a damn ring that told the world he was taken. She had spent hours watching him sleep trying to justify making love with him. Sure, it would be damn good…even after all this time…the small taste she had gotten told her that and nobody would really have to know but in the end she just couldn't come up with a good enough excuse. She would know. She would know that she had thrown her principles to the side and had succumbed to lust with a married man. Jackie rubbed her eyes and sighed. She didn't know how she was going to handle this. Being thrown together again had just brought back desires and dreams she had long since buried.

Jackie stood up and stretched getting rid of the kinks in her back and walked over to the vending machine. She was suddenly famished and she didn't feel like trekking down to the cafeteria. She reached into her pocket but couldn't find any change. She scanned the room for her purse and saw Candy using it as a pillow. She raised her eyebrow at the sight. Candy and Fez were lying on the floor; with Fez using Candy's breasts as a pillow. What exactly had happened when she and Steven had been gone? Jackie wondered. She shook her head not really wanting to know.

"Doctor, you need to tell me the truth. She has a little girl… we need to know."

Jackie turned at the sound of Kitty's voice. When Kitty and Red had arrived everyone had been relieved. It was almost as if they would take control and make everything alright. Jackie smiled inwardly. She walked over to Kitty and placed her hand on Kitty's back. "Mrs. Foreman, how are you doing?"

Kitty's lips trembled. "I'm… Jackie, honestly I'm not okay. I can't believe this is happening now after everything they have been through. It was so horrible to watch them split up after Donna…well, no need to go into that…but over time they worked through it. They were healing, that's why they went to Cancun. And now this…I just cannot believe this." Kitty covered her face with her hands.

Jackie glanced at the floor not really knowing what to say. She turned to the doctor. "You told me that Donna might be okay last night. Has that changed?"

"No, it hasn't. She's stable. That's really more than we had hoped for. But she has an uphill climb. After surgery we induced a coma and until she comes out of that we can't be sure of anything. Her body is getting stronger but she might have suffered irreparable brain damage. I'm sorry Ms. Burkhardt but we just don't know."

Jackie nodded her head. "Can we see Eric? All of us have been waiting here all night and I just need to see for myself that he…"

"Yes, you can see Mr. Foreman but no more than two people at a time. He still isn't awake and he needs his rest to heal." The doctor gave her a sympathetic glance before walking out of the room.

Jackie turned around and guided Kitty to an empty chair. "Mrs. Foreman. They are going to be alright. Eric is almost out of the woods and Donna is worlds better than she was when I got here yesterday. You have to be strong; you have to believe that they are going to make it. I'm going to go in and see Eric."

Kitty closed her eyes and nodded her head. She grabbed Jackie's hand. "Thank you Jackie, thank you for being here and for all of your help."

Jackie smiled. "It was nothing." She walked over to Eric's room and paused at the door. She took a deep breath to steady herself and went in. The sight that greeted her was heart wrenching. Eric was hooked up to at least a dozen machines; he was pale and almost unrecognizable. His face was badly bruised and swollen. Jackie drew in a shocked breath. She hadn't thought he would look this awful. She saw Red with his shoulders slumped sitting next to Eric on the bed holding his hand. She wondered if she should leave. She didn't want to interrupt anything and she didn't think Red would want to see anyone.

Red turned his head and looked at her. "Jackie, don't just stand there gawking. Either come in or leave."

Jackie felt a rush of tears when she saw his face. He looked dejected and broken. She had never seen him like this. "Mr. Foreman… I..." Jackie choked out.

Red sighed, letting go of Eric's hand. He stood up and wiped his eyes. "I'm going to go get some coffee. I didn't want to leave him alone and I don't think Kitty is holding up very well." He turned back around and looked at Eric's sleeping form. Jackie saw his jaw tense before he walked out of the room.

Jackie slowly walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. She looked around at all the machines and grimaced. Everything had almost seemed like a dream until she had walked into this room, seeing Eric like this brought reality back full force. She reached over and carefully took his hand in hers. She let the tears fall freely this time not bothering to wipe them away. "Eric, I know you can't hear me but…" She could hear her voice shaking and she tried to calm herself before she continued. "Eric, you have to be okay. I know none of us see each other that often anymore but you're our rock. All of us, Fez, Steven, Michael… we all need you. We fell apart while you were in Africa. None of us has managed to find our way back after that but we're all here now. We love you Eric, please…" Jackie felt Eric's hand move and she widened her eyes in amazement. She looked down at him and saw his eyes flicker.

"Eric?" She whispered urgently.

Eric turned his head slightly. "Water" He croaked out. Jackie jumped up and poured him a glass of water from the pitcher a nurse had left. She leaned over him and held it to his mouth while he drank. When the cup was empty Jackie set it to the side and sat back down. "Eric?"

He opened his eyes and blinked. "Jackie?" Jackie sighed in relief. He was going to be okay.

"Jackie, what are you doing here? Where am I, what's going on?" He tried to sit up and Jackie lightly pushed him back down. "Not so fast sport. You're in no condition to be moving around. You're in the hospital, there was an acc…"

"Where's Donna?" Eric said as he pushed her hands away.

Jackie didn't know if he was in any condition to hear about Donna. She worried her lips trying to think of how much she should tell him.

"Jackie!" Eric shouted trying to rip his IV out.

Jackie sprang to action. She pushed him back down and buzzed for the nurse. "Eric, stop. All you're doing is hurting yourself! You need to calm down." She whispered roughly.

Eric shook his head. "Not until you tell me where the hell Donna is. If she was okay she would be in here with me instead of you. Jackie, tell me!" he demanded.

"Mr. Foreman! What are you doing?"

Jackie turned gratefully to the nurse. "He tried to get up. I think he pulled out his IV and some other things." She motioned at the machines with her hands.

"Alright, I'll take over from here. You've been a big help Mrs. Burkhardt." The nurse uttered snidely.

Jackie stepped back and looked at Eric who had lain back down. He was pleading for an answer with his eyes but she just couldn't give him what he needed. She turned and rushed out of the room.

Hyde stopped pacing when he saw Jackie run out of Eric's room. She had tears running down her eyes and she seemed to be searching for something. Hyde walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms. "Shhh, Jacks stop crying. I don't know what happened in there but it couldn't have been all that bad. Is he awake?" He asked as he drew her away from him and looked into her eyes.

Jackie shuddered and tried to calm herself. "Yes, he's awake. The nurse is in there. He asked about Donna and then just went crazy. I didn't know what I should say. I had no idea he would wake up while I was in there. I didn't ask the doctor if it was even okay to talk about Donna." Jackie paced in front of Hyde wringing her hands. "I shouldn't have gone in there... I just made things worse." She stopped pacing and rubbed her temples.

Hyde grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him. "No, Jackie. It's okay. You couldn't have known what to do." He looked off into the distance and sighed. "Someone is going to have to tell him though." He leaned back and glanced at Red and Kitty and could see neither was up to this. He knew without even asking that neither Kelso nor Fez could even begin to know what to say. Kelso would probably make some joke about Eric not being tied down anymore and Fez would just babble. Hyde didn't want it to be one of the doctors; he didn't want it to be cold and clinical. That left only him and Jackie. He glanced over at Jackie and saw that she was still a wreck from the short encounter she had had with Eric. Hyde cursed inwardly. Damn it, that left only him.

"Jackie, I'm going to go in there and talk to him, try and calm him down and I guess I'll tell him about Donna."

Jackie sighed with relief as she wiped her sweaty palms against her skirt. She doubted she could even go back in there much less tell Eric about Donna. "Thank you Steven. I'll just go…" She waved her hands at everyone sitting in the waiting room and walked away.

Hyde watched her leave and then turned back to Eric's room. It was times like these he really wished he hadn't quit smoking. With that thought he pushed forward and opened the door leading to his friend's room.

Hyde looked around the sterile room and tensed his jaw. This was not the best atmosphere for this. But then what would be a good one he thought to himself. Hyde let his eyes travel to Eric's prone form and he took stock of his friend's condition. No wonder Jackie had been crying, Eric looked like hell. He looked like he fought a cheese grater and the grater had won. Hyde strode over to Eric just wanting to get this over with.

"Hey." Hyde whispered.

Eric turned his head. "Why are you here? Why is everyone here? What the hell is going on? I asked Jackie and she couldn't get away fast enough. The nurse wouldn't say anything. Where the hell is Donna?" Eric shouted hoarsely.

Hyde sat down and cracked his knuckles while he looked around the room trying to form his words.

"Hyde, out with it man." Eric uttered in frustration.

"Okay. There was an accident. The details aren't that important. What is important is that both you and Donna were hurt. You're going to be alright. You look like shit but you'll live." Hyde hesitated before continuing.

Eric closed his eyes. "And Donna?"

"Well, Donna isn't doing as well as you. She fractured her skull and broke her neck."

Eric's eyes welled up. "Oh my God…"

Hyde reached over and grabbed his hand. "No, it's not that bad. It's a small fracture and the doctor's think her spinal cord may not be damaged so she won't be paralyzed. But she's in a coma and until she wakes up the doctor's won't know if there is any brain damage or…" he trailed off.

Eric tried to sit up. "I want to see her, I need…"

"No! You're in no condition to be getting out of bed. Just wait a little while I'm sure…" Hyde looked into Eric's eyes and saw a steel resolve there.

"I'm going to see her. Are you going to help me or not?" Eric said as swung his legs out of the bed.

"Damn it! Fine, don't move. I'll help you." Hyde rushed over to the other side of the bed, grabbed a wheelchair and helped Eric into it. He couldn't really fault Eric. If it had been someone he loved in Donna's position nothing would have stopped him from seeing them.

"Alright, wait here for a minute." Hyde rushed out of the room and walked over to Jackie who was arguing with Kelso.

"No, Michael. The Berlin Wall is not in Africa. It's in Germany."

"Bull… it's in Africa…or Europe... but it's not in Germany.

"Doofus! Germany is in Europe…"

"As mush as I hate to interrupt this little geography lesson, Jackie I need to see you for a minute." Hyde pulled her out of the chair and lightly pushed her towards the corner of the room.

"Jackie I need you to help me. I need a distraction." Hyde said as he glanced around the room.

Jackie followed his movement with her eyes. "What's going on Steven?"

"Eric wants to see Donna and I..."

Jackie sliced her hands through the air and shook her head. "No, absolutely not, he just woke up! You're not going to help him are you? Oh my God you are. Are you crazy!" She yelled when she saw him nod his head.

"Look Jackie, this isn't up for discussion. I just need your help. Can you distract the nurses and doctors and everyone so nobody sees me wheel him in there?"

Jackie felt like banging her head against a wall. This was not a good idea. Against her better judgment she nodded. "Yea, I'll come up with something. Just don't take too long alright?"

Hyde leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Thanks Jacks, you're a doll."

Jackie watched him walk away and smirked. He might revise that statement after he saw what her distraction was going to be. Jackie looked around the room and tried to formulate a plan. She could hike her skirt up but that would only work on the male doctors. She needed to distract the women as well. She couldn't fake being hurt because that would worry Kitty more than she was already and Jackie didn't want that. Jackie's eyes zeroed in on Diana's face and she smiled inwardly. There was her target.

Jackie walked over to Diana and sat down next to her waiting for a reaction. After a few moments Diana turned to her. "What the hell do you want?"

Jackie crossed her legs and sat back in the chair. "Well Diana, you've been married to Steven for a while now and we've never really talked. I was just wondering how you were, how your marriage is… things like that."

"My marriage is just fine thank you." Diana spat out. "Why don't you just go away? Steven and I can handle this. We don't need your help."

Jackie leaned forward in her chair. "Diana, why are you so threatened by me? Steven and I dated when we were in high school, that was years ago. He used to have a crush on Donna too; do you feel threatened by her?"

"Don't be silly. Me, threatened by you? That's laughable. Why the hell would I feel threatened? In case you haven't noticed I'm the one who is wearing Steven's ring. I'm Mrs. Hyde, not you."

"Nope, I can't argue with you there. I wonder what Steven would say though if he found out about your affair?"

Diana jumped up out of her chair. "What the hell are you talking about?" She shouted.

Jackie watched Diana's eyes and saw them flicker around the room while she fiddled with her hands and Jackie smiled. Bingo, she thought. There was no way someone as vital and pretty as Diana would go that long without a man and seeing as her husband wasn't available Jackie had guessed that she had something on the side and evidently she had guessed right.

A nurse rushed over to them. "Miss, please keep your voice down there are sick people here and…"

Diana turned on the nurse. "Don't you tell me what to do. Do you know who my husband is? Get away… shoo." She motioned at the nurse with her hands.

"Well I never… lady if you don't hush I'll have to call security." The nurse said angrily.

Jackie stood up and stepped between them ignoring the nurse. "Diana, watch your step. I can tell when people are lying and you are nothing in comparison to some of the people I have questioned. I wouldn't even hesitate to tell Steven about your indiscretions."

"You Bitch!" Diana snarled. She reared back and slapped Jackie in the face.

Jackie fell backwards and grabbed her jaw. Well she hadn't expected to freaking get hit she thought.

"Chick fight!" Kelso yelled running over to them.

Kitty rushed over to them. "Girls, please stop... this isn't the time…"

Fez and Candy walked over like they were about to see a show.

Jackie pushed herself up and looked around the room. This wasn't nearly enough to distract everyone. She saw Steven poke his head out of Eric's room and she grimaced. This was not going to be pleasant she thought as she pulled her fist back and slammed it into Diana's right cheek.

At that pandemonium broke loose in the waiting room.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know it's been ages since I updated. I'm SO sorry about that. I've been very busy with work and I just haven't had that much spare time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyde looked out of Eric's room just in time to see Jackie rear back and punch his wife full on in the face. His jaw dropped in amazement and he tilted his head to get a better view but he was blocked from seeing much by a slew of doctors and nurses that were trying to break up the fray.

"Hey, Hyde? Anytime now…"

Hyde turned his head back into the room and glanced at Eric. "Sorry, you would not believe what is going on outside, I asked Jackie for a distraction and she punched my wife." He exclaimed astonishingly.

Eric rolled his eyes and tried to quell his sense of urgency. "It's about damn time. I'm sorry but I always though Jackie was the devil, turns out I was wrong, she's like a tame kitten next to your wife. Now can we go before Jackie's valiant plan is ruined?"

Hyde took one more glance into the waiting room and saw that the commotion Jackie had created was in its ending stages. "Okay, let's go." He walked around Eric and pushed his wheelchair as quietly as he could out of the room and around the corner to Donna's room.

He stopped the wheelchair at the door and sighed. "Eric, I haven't seen her so I don't know… just be prepared for anything okay?"

"She's my wife Hyde; I don't care what she looks like." Eric muttered angrily.

"That's not what I'm saying you moron. I'm just trying to warn you about her condition." Hyde uttered.

Eric sighed. "I know I'm sorry, I just need to see her now."

Hyde pushed Eric's wheelchair into the room and shut the door behind him. He could hear Bob crying from where he sat next to Donna's bed. Hyde thought to himself if he didn't turn around and actually see Donna then maybe he could pretend this wasn't happening. He knew that was pure foolishness. He braced himself with a deep breath and turned around.

"Oh my God." The words left his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. Donna was hooked up to dozens of machines. She had gauze all around her head and she was extremely pale. From his viewpoint it looked like it would take a miracle for her to get through this. Hyde glanced over at Bob and grimaced at the image that confronted him. The man looked far older than he was. He almost looked worse then Donna did. He probably hadn't bathed or eaten in over 48 hours. Hyde walked over to Eric's wheelchair and pushed him closer to the bed. He crouched down in front of Bob and shook his knee.

"Bob?"

Hyde watched as Bob's eyes focused. "Yea?" Bob uttered between sobs.

Hyde swallowed roughly. "Bob, lets get you to the cafeteria, you need to get something to eat. If you get sick you aren't going to be any good to Donna. The Foreman's are here so you can talk to them and…"

"Red is here?" Bob exclaimed.

"Yes, Red is here and I think Eric could use some time alone with Donna so.."

Hyde saw Bob look past his shoulder and watched his eyes focus on Eric. "I didn't even realize he was here. You're probably right. I'll just go and sit with Red." Bob lifted himself out of the chair and hesitated looking down at Donna. He sighed and turned towards the door and silently left the room.

Hyde stood up and turned to Eric. "Eric, I'm sure she's not as bad as she looks. The doctors told Jackie that she was getting better…" Hyde searched for comforting words to help his friend by nothing would come to mind. Everything he thought of was just empty platitudes and Eric didn't need that.

"Just please leave me alone with her. I need to..." Eric whispered as he reached his hand towards Donna's sleeping form.

Hyde nodded his head. "Alright, take all the time you need. I'll be in the waiting room." With that Hyde turned and exited the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn Jackie, that was awesome!" Kelso exclaimed as he shifted in his seat to change the position of the ice pack he was holding against Jackie's right eye.

Jackie smirked at Michael's words and then grimaced, she could feel her face swelling up and she had to say that while she was pleased Hyde had been able to get Eric in to see Donna, she was not at all pleased with the circumstances that made that possible. She had no idea that Diana could hit so damn hard. If the bitch hadn't slapped her then this wouldn't have even happened. All she wanted to do was get her yelling loud enough to cause a distraction. Jackie sighed and glanced around the room through her good eye. Diana was in the other corner with security guards surrounding her, little miss bitch was trying to talk her away out of getting arrested. Jackie glanced up and saw Hyde stride into the room. He looked over at Jackie and she saw his eyes darken. He tensed his jaw and headed towards Diana and hospital security.

Jackie leaned over to try and hear what he was saying.

"Excuse me, I don't know what happened here but this is my wife and I'm sure it's innocent. She didn't mean any harm. Can we just forget this happened?" He asked the security guards.

Jackie saw one of the guards turn towards Steven. "Sir, your wife and Mrs. Burkhardt had an altercation in a hospital! If it hadn't been for Mrs. Foreman I would have ejected both of them immediately. This is not something that we can just swipe under the rug."

Hyde sighed and rubbed his temples. Great, he though to himself this is just what he needed to be plastered all over the papers tomorrow. He reached for his wallet and grabbed some hundred dollar bills. "Look I'm sorry. It will not happen again. Please take this." He said as he shoved the money towards the man. "And accept my apologies."

The security officer pursed his lips and nodded. "Alright, just see that it doesn't." He stated as he pushed the money into his pocket. "Guys let's go." He gestured to the two other officers. They followed him out of the waiting room with perplexed looks on their faces.

Hyde set his jaw and sat down turning towards Diana. "Are you stark raving mad? What the hell would prompt you to hit someone in a hospital? Have you lost what little mind you have? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have done to my reputation, let alone to do that in front of all my friends?" He shouted.

"Steven, honey... I didn't mean to do anything. You should have heard what she said to me! She called me all sorts of names and I just had to defend myself. It was horrible." Diana sobbed through a split lip.

Hyde watched her peek an eye open and he shuddered at the thought of how he had allowed this manipulative bitch into his life. "Cut the bullshit Diana. If she did say something I'm sure it was the truth. Look, you need to leave." Hyde uttered through a tensed jaw.

"Wait, Steven please…" Diana implored.

Hyde stood up. "No, Diana. It's not going to work anymore. Jackie opened my eyes to something tonight. You are probably the worst thing that ever happened to me. I want you out of this waiting room and out of my life."

"Steven! You can't mean that." Diana exclaimed.

Hyde thought he saw real tears falling out of her eyes this time. "I know, the loss of all my money is enough to make anyone cry but cut the theatrics Diana. I'll be talking to my lawyer about a divorce. Now you can either hand over those shares to Zen music or I'll make sure you never get a damn dime of alimony."

Diana narrowed her eyes and jumped up all traces of tears gone. "Oh please Steven. Your threats are hollow. I don't need your alimony. I have those shares you so stupidly handed over. I'm sure I'll make a pretty penny from those." She grinned.

Hyde lifted an eyebrow. "Really, you think so? Well you're probably right but how does jail time sound to you?"

"What are you babbling about you idiot?"

"Well Diana of course I would keep track of my darling wife, it seems she has a new boy toy who is only 17. In my book that is statutory rape and last I checked that was against the law. If that wasn't bad enough it seems my lovely innocent wife has developed quite a heroin addiction. I'm sure the police would love to hear about that." Hyde smirked at the look on Diana's face.

"That's simply not true; I don't know where you got that information. Even if it were true you have no proof!"

"Really?" Hyde scoffed. "Diana don't be so naïve, I've had a private investigator trailing you for two years. You finally slipped up enough and now your ass is mine. So what's it going to be? Hand over the shares and live comfortably for life or keep them and spend some time in the big house?"

Diana's shoulders slumped. "Fine, you win. I'll sign them over to you and you'll keep your trap shut about all of this?"

Hyde smiled. "Of course, dear."

Diana nodded. "I'll see you in court about that alimony."

"I'm looking forward too it." Hyde exclaimed as he watched Diana pick up her purse and limp out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Eric caressed Donna's hand and wept. He couldn't imagine a life without her. She was always the strong one, the independent soul who was able to fix everything and now she was lying in a hospital bed broken. He could see the bruises on her face below the gauze that had been placed around her head. His hand tightened on hers and he cleared his throat.

"Donna, please…" He said between sobs. "I can't do this without you; I can't raise our little girl alone. You have to get through this."

Eric wiped his eyes and struggled for breath. He let his mind wander over everything that had happened over the last few months. He had thought when he found out what she did that his life was over, he hadn't realized how wrong he had been. The horror and fear he had felt then was kid stuff in comparison to the emotions that were swirling around him now. Eric tore his eyes away from his wife's prone form and sighed at the memory of that day.

_It had been an ordinary day, just like every other that he had shared with Donna and Annie. They both went to work, he at the local high school and she at the radio station where she was a producer for the drive time disk jockey. He had come home that day to find dinner on the table which was a little out of the ordinary as Donna wasn't the best cook and had finally come to realize it after her own meals made her sick one too many times. _

_He set his briefcase on the coffee table and was undoing his tie when Donna walked into the room. She was fidgeting with her dress and stopped short at the sight of him._

"_Eric! Well, you're home…I…" She stopped abruptly and licked her lips._

_Eric walked over to her and embraced her softly. "Hmm…you smell great, is that a new perfume?" he asked as he slowly released her. "Dinner smells good…umm what did you make?" He asked hesitantly hoping that there was antacid in the house._

"_Oh I…I didn't make dinner I ordered it from Chez Ruben" Donna said as she turned away._

_He knew at that moment that something was wrong. Donna was acting odd and there really was no reason for the expensive dinner. They had discussed saving money a few months ago and Donna had been very diligent about it._

"_Donna? What's with the expensive meal?" Eric asked apprehensively._

_Donna turned back around and brushed her hand across her forehead. "Look Eric, we need to talk." She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. Eric followed with a heavy heart hoping that this wasn't the conversation that he had been dreading. His worst nightmare was to wake up one day and have Donna finally realize that she could do better than him and this humdrum life in Point Place. _

_They sat down and Donna released his hand. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. She turned to him and he could see the torment in her eyes. He placed his hand against her cheek "Donna, whatever it is we can work through it together. We always have and we always will." Eric whispered._

_A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on his hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Eric, I don't know how to tell you this, I don't even no where to begin…"_

"_How about at the beginning?" He prodded gently._

_She nodded her head and bit her lower lip. His eyes followed her action as fear overtook him. She placed her hand against his on her cheek, softly pushed his hand away and stood up. She paced the room for what seemed to Eric like hours._

"_Donna, please…I can't stand this" He exclaimed. He just needed what ever this was to be out in the open._

_Donna stopped pacing and stood in front of him. "Okay, do you remember a week ago when I stayed late for work?"_

_Eric nodded his head. "Sure I remember you had to do some commercial spots right?"_

"_Right, well…I was doing them and then something happened. I made the stupidest mistake of my life. There's a new station manager there and he's…"_

_The fear Eric had felt was quickly being overtaken by anger. He balled his fists and looked up at Donna. "When you say stupidest mistake of your life you don't mean you dubbed the wrong commercial right?" He said, hoping that maybe just maybe he was wrong._

_Donna sighed and sat down next to him on the couch. "No, we started talking and one thing led to another and…" She stopped short and dropped her head into her hands._

_Eric leapt off the couch and paced around the room trying to form some meaning from the jumbled words that were ringing in his ears. He couldn't believe that she had done this. She of the many principles and standards had had a cheap affair with her boss? He stopped in front of her. "Are you serious? Are you telling me that you slept with your boss? Is that what you're saying Donna?" He shouted. _

_She nodded her head and looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and saw everything that he had worked so hard for disintegrate around him. She reached her hand up pleadingly "Eric, please it was a mistake. Nothing I say can justify…"_

_He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "You're right Donna. Nothing you say can justify or make right what you did…._

Eric shook his head and cleared the memory away. That evening seemed like a lifetime ago. He had left the house and stayed with his parents for a while. The calls from Donna had come regularly for the first few weeks but they slowly petered off. He hadn't taken any of them, what could he have said? That is was okay that she had betrayed him, and that they could just pick up their normal suburban life and move on like nothing had happened? That wasn't the case. He had loved her and even then had still loved her but he wasn't willing to be second fiddle to whatever her whims at the moment were.

Then the day came where everything was put into perspective. He had just finished a class when he was served with divorce papers. He signed for them numbly and opened the envelope. When he saw the words Petition for Divorce in bold black print something in him had snapped. He had grabbed his keys and driven to the house he had shared with Donna. He had found her in the kitchen doing dishes. He had yelled, she had cried, then she yelled and he cried. Once they finally got two months of anger and pent up emotions out they calmed down and talked. He didn't think he would ever get over what she had done but they had at least made a small mend in the tear that was their relationship. He believed her when she said how much she still loved him and that she had only filed the papers so he could move on with his life.

So much had happened since then. They had gotten back together and although it wasn't still perfect it was getting there. He was healing and the second honeymoon they had taken had really helped. Eric looked over at Donna again and wished that the worst thing that had ever happened to him had been his wife's confession.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" Hyde asked Jackie as he motioned Kelso out of his chair. Jackie quirked an eyebrow. "Steven, I couldn't be better. I've been waiting five years for what I just saw. If I had known getting her to punch me would have worked I would have done it years ago."

Hyde rolled his eyes and hesitantly brushed his fingertips against her face. Jackie winced and he quickly drew his hand away. He leaned back in the chair and rubbed his temples. "I'll tell you what Jacks, that was a liberating experience. I've known about her for years but I didn't care. You know? She stayed away and wasn't a bother so I just tucked the information away in case I needed it someday." He looked over at Jackie and smirked. "You know, that was pretty impressive grasshopper."

Jackie smiled. "Well thank you, it wasn't the outcome I was looking for but it worked so…" She shrugged her shoulders and wrinkled her nose. "Steven, it's been what two, three days since either one of us bathed?"

Hyde raised his eyebrows "Why, Miss Burkhardt is that an invitation?"

Jackie heard the fire in his voice and shivered. "Ste…"

Jackie was interrupted by a commotion in the hallway. She saw Eric trying to wheel himself into the waiting room and a stampede of doctors and nurses rush into Donna's room. Jackie and Hyde both jumped up at the same time. Jackie covered her mouth and steered herself for the bad news.

Mrs. Foreman rushed over to Eric "Oh my poor baby, how did you get out of your room! You need to…"

"Mom, Mom…stop it, I'm fine" Eric said shooing her hands away. He looked around the room at his friends and smiled. "It's Donna, she's awake."

A/N: Okay well don't hate me for the subplot and let's just forget that it took like six months for an update ;)


	14. Chapter 14

_6 months later_

Jackie smoothed a fingertip across her eyebrow as she stared at herself in the mirror. Other than a few wrinkles around her eyes she still saw herself as a teenager. She guessed everybody did when they looked at themselves. Maybe it was a coping mechanism. How else could people deal with their aging other than to pretend it wasn't happening? She quirked her head and smiled at her reflection.

"Jackie, stop staring at yourself. Can we get on with this already?"

Jackie turned in her chair and saw Donna grinning at her. "Yea, just give me a minute to gather up my things."

"I can't believe what's happening today. Did you ever think that we would be here at this event?" Donna said with amazement.

Jackie chuckled. "Well it had to happen eventually. I'm just so happy for him. I don't understand it and I'm not sure I want to but if this is what he wants then I'll be here for him."

Donna walked over to Jackie and sat down in the chair next to hers. Their eyes connected in the mirror and Donna felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Oh no, Donna, why are you crying? What's the matter?" Jackie whispered as she took Donnas hand and squeezed.

Donna smiled and shook her head to clear her eyes. "No, I'm not upset about anything Jackie I'm just…I want to say thank you."

Jackie frowned in puzzlement. "Donna, you don't need to thank me for anything…"

Donna cut her off with a laugh. "Yes midget I do." She titled her head and sighed. "This last six months was hard, it was torture to try and rebuild after the accident. There were times when I wanted to give up, when I wanted to punch Eric for his chirpy optimism when I was in complete hell. But you were always there, pushing and prodding and making sure I did whatever I needed to do to get better. You wouldn't let me give up and you have no idea how much I appreciate that. Eric had to be there, he had to help me but you, you could have given me a slap and left after I had mouthed off one too many times. But you didn't. You stayed and I grew stronger because of your sheer determination to make it so. I owe you a lot Jackie. I know it's been years but after Sam…"

Jackie cut her off with a vehement shake of her head. "No, Donna. There isn't any point is dredging that up. It was years ago. It's in the past; let's just leave it there where it belongs."

Donna nodded. "Well I'm just glad that I have you for a friend." She stood up and began pacing around the room. "You know we were all friends once, all of us as a group. Sure it was a dysfunctional group, but it was still a group. We could rely on one another but we lost that somewhere. I don't know if it was part of the growing up process or what. Today almost feels like a rebirth. We haven't all really been together like this since high school. I've thought about this and I tried to pinpoint the exact moment that everything went to hell and nothing ever comes to me." Donna turned her head and looked at Jackie. "Was it when Kelso and I went to California, or when you and Hyde broke up that first time? Was it when Kelso decided to be a cop or when you went to Chicago? Was it when Eric went to Africa or when Sam showed up?" Donna shook her head and sighed. "I just can't pinpoint what the hell we did wrong…"

Jackie stood up and hugged her friend. She stepped back and worried her lips. "Donna, we all screwed up. Each and every one of us made a decision that altered the group and the friendships we had. I don't think you can point a finger to a single time or event. Things just happened. There isn't anything we can do to change that now. We're all adults. We all lead very different lives but that doesn't mean we aren't still a group. Over these past few months we've bonded again. I didn't think we would ever have that again but we do and we're lucky for it."

Jackie was interrupted by the music that had started to play. She grinned up at Donna. "Well that's our cue." She turned around and grabbed the bouquet of flowers from the table. "After you Donna."

Donna nodded her head and walked out of the room with Jackie following behind her.

* * *

Hyde fiddled with his tie as he waited for Jackie and Donna. He turned and saw Eric smirk. "Shut it Foreman." He growled.

Eric grinned. "Aww Hyde, you're so cute, all nervous and everything. I never thought I would see the day."

Hyde scowled. "Foreman, man I mean it. Shut it or I'll kick your scrawny ass so hard you'll wish Donna was here to protect you."

Eric chuckled and shook his head. "Yea man, threaten all you want…"

"Hey guys!" Kelso said as he walked up to them. Hyde frowned. "Dude, where the hell have you been? We're about to start any minute. Why the hell are you always late to everything?"

Kelso grinned. "Well they were having this sauna party at the mansion and I mean come on naked chicks and hot steam…there was water dripping down onto all their good parts and then one of the new bunnies decided she wanted to get to _know_ me… if you know what I mean." He winked. "And then her friends wanted to join in and oh my god it was just…"

Eric stuck out his tongue and made gagging noises. "Ergh…enough Kelso. Please I don't want to hear it."

Hyde grinned. "Well it's good to know some things never change." The smile left his face when he heard music start. That last time he had heard this song had been the worst day of his life. He had wanted to do the right thing. He had thought that he was but he had made a mistake that day, just another to add to his long list of screw ups. He had never done the right thing. He looked up and was struck breathless by the vision that was approaching him. He had never seen Jackie look so beautiful. He took a mental picture so that whatever happened he would always remember this day and the smile that she had on her face, a smile that was only for him.

Jackie stopped in front of him, grabbed his hand and whispered. "Steven come on, we have to go. The procession is about to start." He stood there not moving and just stared at her struck dumb by how amazing she was. Jackie tugged at his hand. "Steven come on already…" Hyde shook his head to clear it. "Oh, right. Umm..." He tugged at his tie with his free hand. "Yea, let's go." He let her pull him forward up the isle. When they reached the waiting area he saw Donna straightening Eric's jacket. He let go of Jackie's hand and walked up to Donna. He grabbed her and hugged her with all he was worth. So glad that she was okay and that the hell he had imagined had been avoided. He placed a quick hard kiss on her mouth. She squealed and he gently let her go.

Eric frowned. "Hyde man, what the…"

Donna cut him off. "Hyde, I love you too, I'm really okay now so don't worry about me and don't ever do that again." She rolled her eyes and turned back to Eric.

Hyde just grinned stupidly as sweet relief poured through his soul. He felt a hand envelop his and he looked down to see Jackie smiling up at him. She was glad that he had made it here in time. He needed to see that Donna was doing so much better than she had been. Jackie knew how important Donna and Eric were to everyone and what tenuous hold they all had on each other would have severed had that night ended differently.

"Okay kids, time to line up. Oh don't you all look so wonderful." Kitty clapped her hands as she arranged the couples. "Okay Donna and Eric, you're first and then Steven and Jackie." Kitty smiled knowingly at them. "I'm so glad the two of you…well, you know…" She laughed as she turned and walked down the isle to her seat.

Four pairs of eyes rolled and then they all grinned at each other. Eric took Donna's arm as they turned and began walking down the isle. Hyde turned to Jackie and put his arm out in invitation. She smiled softly and placed her arm in his. They turned forward and walked slowly forward in step with the music.

Hyde stood next to Eric feeling that breathlessness again. He looked at Jackie and saw a beautiful desirable woman who he couldn't believe had not married and made some man luckier then he deserved to be. When he looked into her eyes he saw his future. It had taken him a long time and some pretty stupid mistakes to realize that. He wanted her with every fiber in his being. She was it for him. There was nobody that made him feel the way she did. He thought back on his life and knew that he was only really truly happy when she was there. He shook his head. God, he had been such a stupid kid. Always hiding behind Zen and aloofness and what had that gotten him? Not a damn thing. He was determined this time to make it work. No matter what he had to do or say he would do it. As long as she was with him he was complete in a way he had never thought possible.

Hyde saw more than felt Eric elbow him in the ribs. Hyde turned and focused on Eric. "What the hell was that for?" He whispered harshly.

"Make lovely dovey faces at Jackie later, pay attention."

Hyde scowled and then nodded just in time to hear the priest. "Will you Fez take Candy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Hyde turned his head towards Jackie and saw the tears in her eyes. He was concerned until her eyes captured his and she smiled that glorious smile of hers. He mouthed the words _I Love You_ as Fez said "I do."

He saw her eyes widen and her mouth part with shock. He smiled and winked at her before turning to watch one of his best friends get married.

Jackie closed her mouth in a daze. Had she read his words right, had Steven really said that he loved her? She took a deep breath and tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart. They had talked since the accident but they had hardly seen each other. He had been so busy in London. She had requested a leave of absence from the station and retuned home after ten years to help Donna mend and in the process she had mended herself. She didn't know if that spark that had ignited with her and Steven wasn't an aberration. She so needed it not to be. She needed him in her life and after being with the group again she realized that she needed them as well. It was a difficult decision to make but as Jackie looked around her at all of her friends, those friends that were actually her family she knew that she had made the right choice. When she had spoken to her producer he had tried to change her mind but she would not be swayed. She wanted this life; here in Point Place with her family so she had quit her job and she didn't regret it.

Jackie was torn from her thoughts when she saw Fez sweep Candy off of her feet. She laughed at his triumphant yell. "I married Candy!"

* * *

"So Devil do you regret leaving all that fame and fortune to settle in hokey Point Place?" Eric asked as he twirled Jackie across the dance floor. Jackie shook her head. "You know Eric, we're almost 30 are you going to call me the Devil forever?" Eric cocked his head and nodded. "Yes, yes I think I am" He said with a twinkle in his eye. Jackie laughed. "Alright scrawny ass it is then." Jackie's smile grew when she heard him groan. "You know Eric, I don't even miss it. I thought I would but I love it here." She saw Eric raise his eyebrows in disbelief. "I know I know it's hard to believe but it's true and I'm just glad that I finally realized it. I didn't even know what I was searching for all these years but now that restless feeling I always had is gone. I'm happy to be a part of all of this" She motioned towards the room with her head. 

"We're glad you came home too Jackie." Eric glanced away from her and saw Hyde approaching. He stopped in front of them. "May I cut in?" Eric saw the warmth that lit on Jackie's face, he released her to Hyde and turned away smiling.

Jackie felt Steven's arms envelop her. She closed her eyes and burrowed her head into his chest. This is what she had been missing, Steven, here with her and all of their friends. She loved him still, even after all the crap they had been through and all the pain they had caused each other. She didn't want to be anywhere else but in his arms.

Hyde pulled her closer and breathed in her scent, the scent that was and always would be Jackie. She even smelled the same as she had years ago. He relished the feel of her in his arms. He didn't think it would ever happen again. When she had said goodbye to him four years ago he thought he had lost her forever and he thanked whatever it was that had kept him alive in her heart. He raised his hands and cupped her cheeks so he could look into her eyes. He saw so many things staring back at him but the most important was the love he saw. He slowly lowered his head and gently kissed her lips. He felt them part and he pressed deeper twining his tongue with hers. His arousal hit him hard as it always did when she was around. Jackie whimpered at the feel of him and tried to get closer. He tore away from her mouth and tried to catch his breath.

"Steven?" Jackie whispered fearfully. What was going on? Why had he stopped?

"Jacks, trust me I want that to happen, more than you know." He grimaced as he tried to calm his raging hormones. He ran his knuckles across her cheek. "But not yet. There are some things we need to get settled first." He pulled back from her slightly and looked into her eyes. "Jackie, when we were kids…" Jackie placed her hand on his lips to silence him. "Steven, it doesn't matter anymore. I talked to Donna about this earlier, we all made mistakes. None of that matters now. All that matters is you and me right now." Hyde tilted his head and smiled softly. "Jackie, for once just shut your pie hole and let me get this out." Jackie narrowed her eyes but Hyde knew her and he sidestepped before she could kick him in the shin. "Jackie, calm down. I've been thinking about this for years, the words I would say if we ever had another chance." He frowned slightly. "Jackie, we do have another chance right?" Jackie nodded her head slightly and Hyde continued feeling relieved. He shifted her in his arms and looked deep into her mismatched eyes. "Jackie, when we were kids I was an asshole. I thought the world was out to get me and when we started dating I didn't think something so perfect could be real. I kept waiting for you to figure out what a loser I was and leave but you didn't." He tilted his head and stared into nothing as memories assaulted him. "That night in Chicago…"

Jackie frowned and grabbed his chin with her hand making him see the present, making him see her. "Steven I told you, nothing happened. Michael was just…"

"Jackie, I know that now. I think I knew it then but I was so angry and it just felt like vindication, you know? I thought hey I was right, I knew she would leave and she did. I'll show her that I don't need her." Hyde laughed bitterly. "And I did, didn't I? I ran away and ended up making mistake after mistake. When I came back I hated you. I wanted to see you in pain; I needed you to feel the same shitty way that I felt so I let Sam stay and I went out of my way to burn you at every opportunity. I knew you were messed up, when you started dating Fez I knew that I had broken you and all I could feel was pleasure. I was so wrapped up in hating you for something you didn't even do that I forgot us, I forgot how great we had been. But through all of that deep down inside I needed you. I didn't realize that until you had had enough of my crap and moved on. And I knew I was too late. Then Diana came along and the wedding and everything got so fucked up." Hyde bent his head and leaned in closer. "Jackie, you have no idea what I felt that night when you showed up in Point Place. It took everything I had in me not to grab your hand and run as far away from everything as we could get." He lifted his head and sighed. "But I just couldn't do it. I couldn't abandon her the way I had you. I couldn't do that to another woman."

Jackie screwed her eyes tight as the tears began to fall. She didn't need to hear this now. She didn't want to know that maybe she just hadn't picked the right words or maybe if she had kept pressing him he might have left Diana and they wouldn't have lost these past few years. She opened her eyes and swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Steven, I…"

"No, Jackie, please let me finish. There wasn't a day in these past few years that I didn't think of you. The thought of you with someone else tore me to shreds but there wasn't anything I could do. I had made my choices and as always they were the wrong ones. I'm done making bad choices. I'm done with regret and anger." He cupped her face gently and swiped a tear from her check with his thumb. "Jackie, I want to forget the past, if you'll let me. I want to be the man you always thought I could be. No matter what it takes I will make this work because I don't think I can live another ten years without you."

Jackie smiled softly and placed her hands against his. "Steven, all you have to do is be you; the rest will take care of itself." She leaned forward and gently placed her lips to his; she felt his hunger and deepened the kiss trying to envelop him into herself. Hyde broke away and she felt the loss of him instantly. Hyde shook his head and grinned. "Not yet, M'lady, I still have something to say." Jackie tramped down the desire to stamp her foot and waited for him to finish. Her eyes widened in shock and she lost the ability to breathe when she felt him release her and bend down on one knee. Her eyes filled with moisture and she roughly wiped the tears away and made her eyes focus on his.

Hyde took a deep breath and said the words that he should have said to her years ago. "Jackie, I love you. I know I haven't always been able to say it but that's over. I'll spend the rest of my life saying it to you if you will have me. Baby, will you marry me?"

Jackie looked into his eyes and finally saw the Steven that she had known he could be. She saw the love shining in his eyes and at last it wasn't just a reflection of her own love. It was like a bright light originating and shinning from him. She took a deep breath to quiet her nerves. "Steven I…"

"What the hell is going on here, dude what are you doing? You just got out of this trap and now you're going to get your ass stuck in it again! As your friend I have to stop this…"

Jackie tore her gaze away from Steven in time to see Donna walk up and backhand Michael in the head. "Kelso shut up."

"Ow, my eye!"

Donna grinned at Jackie and Hyde, motioning to them with her hands. "Proceed."

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned back to Steven. She took his hand and pulled him up wrapping her arms around his neck. "Steven, I love you and I've wished for this moment almost everyday. Of course I'll marry you." Hyde wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around whispering so only she could hear. "I've finally come home."

Donna sipped her drink as she watched Jackie and Hyde dance. "Donna, can you believe it? Man, Hyde is so whipped." Kelso chuckled from his seat next to her while holding an ice pack to his eye. "Man, I'm never going to do something so stupid. See, beautiful people like me need to stay unattached so we can spread our beauty to the world." Donna rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say doofus." She saw Michael grimace and get a deer in the headlights look. She quickly scanned the room and saw Brook barreling towards them.

She stopped in front of them and leaned down to poke her finger into Kelso's chest. "Michael Kelso, you get your butt out of that chair this instant."

"But…" Kelso squirmed in his seat.

"Michael…" Brooke's voice rose dangerously.

Michael dropped his head and sighed. "Yes, dear."

Donna laughed out loud. God he was such an idiot. Brooke was way too good for him. "So, hot Donna…want to get a little frisky in the coat closet?" Eric wiggled his eyebrows up and down comically as he sat down in Kelso's vacated seat. Donna lightly slapped his laughing chest. She leaned in closer to him motioning to Hyde and Jackie. "Look at them." Eric nodded and grabbed her hand. "I know. I told him years ago that I thought he was happiest when he was with her. He blew me off then but I knew he loved her. I'm just glad he can finally admit it and put the past behind him." Donna turned her head and looked into his eyes. "What about you Eric, can you forget about the past?" She whispered softly. Eric raised his head and glanced around the room. He saw Kelso grab Brooke's ass and her answering slap to his chest. His eyes skittered past them to Fez and Candy. Eric smirked when he saw what he could only guess were chocolate hand prints all over the back of Candy's dress. His eyes roamed further to where Hyde and Jackie danced. Jackie looked radiant and Hyde looked happier than Eric had ever seen him.

"Eric?" Eric heard the shakiness in Donna's voice. He turned to her gentry cupping her cheeks. "Donna, it's forgotten." He gently skimmed her lips with his own savoring the taste of her. He heard the band change songs as he pulled back. "Would you like to dance?" Donna nodded, placing her hand in his. "There is nothing I would rather do." As Eric pulled her to the dance floor her gaze fell to the three couples who were already there. A smile lit on her face and she realized that everything moved in circles, and although it had taken more than ten years the circle was finally whole.

FIN

A/N: Liked it, hated it….. Either way review it  I've got another story running around in my head... something that starts with a little H/D but morphs into something else entirely and I couldn't start that until this was finished. It felt absurdly like cheating. I hope you all enjoyed my little story.


End file.
